Souffrir en silence
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Les coups, la douleur, il a l'habitude de les subir. Jamais il n'a avoué son chaos, car après tout, rapporter, c'est être faible aux yeux des autres en plus de recevoir leur moquerie. Hijack
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey !  
Aujourd'hui on enchaine sur : La violence familiale ! YEAH ! Que du bonheur !  
En temps normal, je n'aurais pas écrit sur le sujet, (j'aborde mieux ce thème pour un projet futur) puis en cherchant un brouillons, je suis retomber sur celui-ci, qui à la base était sur les personnage de Naruto (Tenten) mais en beaucoup moins développé (et plus barge aussi) et j'ai repensée a une fic d'une vielle pote. Du coup, voila.**_

 _ **Remerciement spécial : Ma maman pour avoir corriger le texte (Je déconne pas. Elle est gentille ma maman Muaha °v° )**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas miens. (excepté le père...mais bon.) Tout ceci n'est que fiction, même si ce genre de chose arrive bien en vrai.  
**_  
 _ **Sur ce, à toute à l'heure et bonne lecture bande de petits insectes en sashimi radioactif.**_

* * *

Aux alentours de dix sept heures trente, un jeune homme aux yeux bleus quittait sans hâte le lieu de ses cours.  
Le collège n'était pas un endroit qui lui plaisait grandement, ce qui amusait le petit homme était les parcs d'attractions, ou sa cabane dans les arbres qu'il avait bâtie avec son meilleur ami, ou simplement passer du temps avec ce jeune homme qui le faisait rire comme personne, et dont les sentiments avaient changé depuis quelque temps.

Mais en ce moment, il aurait vraiment préféré passer sa soirée au collège.  
À l'inverse de chez lui, il aurait été tranquille.  
Adossé contre le portail entrouvert de l'école avec Harold, il tentait de gagner du temps, discutant gaîment avec lui.  
Par chance, le châtain se faisait ramener en voiture, et il connaissait bien son père et sa manie d'être toujours en retard.  
Mais il l'adorait.  
Cet homme robuste parfois têtu, mais au cœur tendre.  
De la tendresse, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.  
Alors qu'il sort une nouvelle vanne, Harold éclate de rire, lève le bras droit et lui frotte le crâne, le traitant d'enfoiré.

Un sourire joyeux naît aux creux de ses lèvres, et il profite de la douceur et de la chaleur de la paume qui se retire bien trop vite à son goût.  
Ce moment d'échange prit fin quand un long bruit de klaxon fut émis en face d'eux.

Jack se crispa.  
Il sentit une boule dans son ventre, sa gorge se serrer, des sueurs froides tout le long de son corps.  
Il déglutit difficilement, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, serrant ce qui était à sa portée, le droit du tissu, la gauche son téléphone.  
Le fanatique de dragon fit signe à son père, demandant d'arrêter et saisit son sac au sol. Il porte un regard sur son ami, commençant a s'en aller, mais s'arrête, se postant face a lui.

-Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?  
-Je…

" _J'ai peur ? Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi ? Je veux m'enfuir ? M'incruster chez toi et connaître une soirée normal, sans peur ni douleur ? Que je joue la comédie pour ne pas que tu te fasses de soucis ? Ou pour ne pas que tu me prennes pour un faible ?"_ Ce sont les pensées qu'il voulait lui confier, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas question de fierté mal placée, ho non, mais les gens ne disaient-il pas que les hommes ne devaient pas pleurer, ou bien ceux qui se faisaient harceler ou agresser n'étaient-il pas sujet à moqueries ?  
Société de merde.  
Ça, il le pensait haut et fort.  
Il se doutait que son ami ne pensait pas comme ça, mais... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer. Cela était une chose trop honteuse.  
Le regard qu'il portait au sol remonte, croisant les deux émeraudes inquiètes, alors que de nouveaux sons de klaxons résonnent.  
Il esquisse un sourire amusé, fermant ses paupières.

-Je veux voler sur un Dauphin en Nutella !  
Haddock lève un sourcil.  
-Quoi ?  
-Remarque le Nutella ça ressemble assez à de la merde quand on y réfléchit un peu, du coup, ça serait mieux si c'était un Dauphin en tacos.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fumé encore ? Plaisante-t-il .  
-Juste trois kilos de cannabis, comme d'hab' quoi.

Son sourire s'agrandit, laissant apparaître sa rangée de dents toutes bien alignées et d'une blancheur éclatante. Harold tire la moue.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ?  
-Non ! Je... Ma sœur me manque juste depuis qu'elle est partie avec maman, ce n'est rien...  
-… Désolé.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien... Maintenant bouge ton cul, ton père s'impatiente. Et crée un embouteillage.

Harold se retourne et sursaute devant la masse de voitures qui s'allonge derrière celle de son père, d'où l'on pouvait entendre de multiples klaxons résonner. Les deux amis se saluèrent, se souhaitant chacun de bonnes vacances de noël, l'un filant au pas de course dans la voiture, l'autre profitant encore de la rigidité du mur de métal.  
Son regard se posa sur ses chaussures pendant plusieurs secondes, le visage crispé, alors qu'il faisait bouger ses orteils. Un sourire inquiet s'affiche sur ses fines lèvres, émettant un bruit, un mélange de rire et de sanglot, recouvrant les cheveux blanc de sa capuche bleu.

-Il est temps qu'on rentre apparemment.

* * *

En plus des trente minutes qu'il avait pris pour rentrer chez lui, prenant son temps, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois pour s'asseoir, enviant les gosses qui jouaient dans le parc à enfants, il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour enfoncer la clé et la tourner, et trois minutes pour saisir la poignée et ouvrir.  
Avec prudence, il entre dans sa petite demeure grise, ou rien n'était accroché au mur, même pas un cadre de famille, comme si une telle chose avait existé un jour ici.  
Il file dans sa chambre, et dépose son sac de cours sur sa table, avant d'aller dans la cuisine, espérant que rien n'avait été préparé.  
Mais quand il vit que le repas était prêt, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un :

-Merde…

Et c'est un livre d'une grande envergure qui s'abattit avec force sur sa tête.  
Il gémit de douleur, tombant en avant, se rattrapant sur ses mains, les yeux clos.  
Il ne voulait pas les rouvrir, il savait parfaitement qui se tenait derrière lui.

-Les gosses ne disent pas d'insultes, petit con!  
-Désolé père…  
-Et tu signales quand tu rentres !  
-Pardon...

Il se prit un deuxième coup, le livre "le journal d'Anne Frank" ayant été balancé de plein fouet au même endroit. Le coup lui faisait un mal de chien, en même temps, trois cent cinquante-deux pages dans la gueule ne faisait pas vraiment du bien, mais il se retenu de frotter la partie blessée, sachant qu'il recommencerait, mais cette fois sur les phalanges. Il prit une profonde inspiration et doucement se releva, récupérant le livre.

-Bonsoir papa, je suis rentrée.

L'homme d'âge mur récupéra son ouvrage, observant son fils, un sourire mauvais, le dépassant d'une bonne trentaine de centimètre. Jack n'osa lever la tête.

-Alors comme ça, tu as fait la cuisine... C'est cool.  
-Et puisque cela l'est tant, alors dînons maintenant.

Ce n'était pas bon. Du tout.

À pas rapide, il s'installa à sa place, et pu voir de la vapeur s'échapper de sa viande. C'était chaud, il avait dû terminer i peine quelques minutes.  
Le jeune Frost ne put s'empêcher de se traiter de con, s'il était rentré plus tôt, c'est lui qui se serait occupé de la bouffe, et ne devrait pas jouer à "Surprise repas" avec son assiette.  
Son père s'absenta de la pièce, sans doute pour déposer son bouquin, laissant à l'argenté admirer le contenu de son assiette.  
Un steak avec plusieurs trous sur le dessus, des laxatifs ayant été nul doute enfoncé dedans, des légumes à l'apparence normale, mais dont l'odeur de javel s'en dégageait et une purée industrielle mélangée à du piment fort.  
Quelle joie.  
C'était toujours mieux qu'une purée de cafard.  
À ce délicat souvenir, sa gorge le brûle, l'irrite, l'odeur d'acide remonte doucement. Il pose sa main dessus, la serrant sans douceur, ravalant ce qui voulait sortir.  
" _Te plains pas_ , entendit il, _on pourrait crever de faim_."  
Il se redresse, soupir et déglutis de nouveau, enviant l'assiette d'en face.  
Ce qu'elle contenait ? La même chose, sans les douces merveilles qu'il lui avait été ajoutée.  
Quand l'homme aux cheveux marron réapparut, il lui souhaita un bon appétit.  
Le fils en fit de même, sarcastique, empoignant sa fourchette en main prenant une bouchée de purée.  
Entre se vider l'intestin par l'arrière, l'avant, ou se brûler la bouche, il préférait de loin la troisième option. Il avait la dalle, et ne tenait pas à descendre sous la barre des cinquante kilos pour son âge.

-L'école s'est bien passée ?  
-Je... Ouais, ça allait…Le cours de gym était rude...Et toi ?

Il ne lui répond pas. La pièce est plongée dans un silence pesant, dont le seul bruit qui se fait entendre est celle des couverts qui saisissent la nourriture. Les joues de Jack à l'accoutumé si blanche tournent aux rouges pivoines, sa cavité buccale et sa gorge le brûle en intensité. Mais il s'efforce d'avaler, de garder sa douleur pour lui, de maintenir sa posture, droite, bien que la tête légèrement penchée en avant, n'ayant le droit de lever la tête, le regard au ciel ou sur les côtés, fixant uniquement son repas.  
Le père brise enfin le silence au grand calvaire de son fils, dont la phrase le crispe, resserrant sa prise, les sueurs froides refaisant à nouveau surface.

" _J'ai reçu ton bulletin de notes aujourd'hui_ "

Il avait bruyamment déglutis et après quelques secondes enfourna la bouché de purée l'avalant aussi sec, espérant faire passer la brûlure, qui ne s'adoucit pas.

-Et…

Il le vit bouger, par réflexe, il mis ses bras devant son visage, le protégeant de la bouteille de jack Daniel qui se cogna contre, mais par chance n'explosa pas, vidant cependant son contenu dans son assiette.

-Tu es un enfant pitoyable Jack. Juste un bon à rien. Je suis gentil avec toi et au final, tu me craches à la gueule !  
-...Quatorze n'est pas une…  
-TU NE ME RÉPOND PAS !

La brute s'était levée et avait renverser la table sur son enfant, il n'émit pas un seul cri de peur, s'écartant avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol, l'évitant de justesse, reculant jusqu'au placard de la cuisine, appuyer contre, le cœur battant à cent a l'heure, les yeux remplis de crainte rivés sur son géniteur.

-Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit ça non ?  
-Oui... Pardon papa…  
-Regarde ce que tu as fais. Est-ce réellement comme ça que je t'ai éduqué ?  
-Non. C'est la faute de maman, c'est elle la coupable.  
-Précisément.

Les mains dans les poches, il se rapproche de sa progéniture, un regard arrogant posé sur lui. Le téléphone de Jack vibre, mais en aucun cas, il regarderait le message.

-Alors explique moi encore pourquoi tu as essayé de t'enfuir avec elles ?

Sur ces mots, il envoie un grand coup de tibia dans son ventre, le tordant de douleur sur place, crachant au sol. Énervé par sa réaction, il lui file de nouveaux coups, un sourire aux lèvres, amusé malgré tout de le voir souffrir.

-Et tu me dégueulasses le sol en plus ? Tu sais qui nettoie ici ? Petite merde !

Il ne répondit rien, et n'en avait pas plus envie que cela. Il ne désirait pas verser de larmes en repensant a celle qui avait cette tache à l'accoutumer, une chose qui renforcerait la colère de son géniteur.  
Il désirait juste que cela se termine et vite. Mais pour le moment, subir en silence était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Comme d'habitude. Au moindre mot, au moindre cri, le jeu allait se poursuivre.  
Le père saisit ses cheveux blancs et le tire du sol. Il sert les dents, retenant des gémissements et étouffe un cri quand il lui porta un coup de poing. Puis le suivant quand il vient heurter violemment sa mâchoire. Il enchaîne ses attaques, alternant entre poings et pieds, puis le lâche, le laissant se recroqueviller sur le carrelage blanc et quelque peu ensanglanté. Il lui avait pété le nez ce con. Con qui reprit ces coups.

Cette manière de vivre, il y était habitué depuis plusieurs années, mais depuis sa tentative de fuite avec sa mère et sa sœur, à défaut d'être mort, il prenait le double.  
Et bien que crever ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus d'une fois, il persistait à rester en vie. Comme quoi, dans un sens, il était fort. Après, c'était une raison qui aux yeux de certain pouvait être stupide, mais penser à la personne qu'il aimait lui donnait bien du courage. Même si sa santé mentale partait en couilles au fil du temps. Il s'était même inventé un ami imaginaire depuis la disparition de sa sœur et de sa mère. En apparence, c'était son double, qui était fan du noir tant il en était recouvert. Chacun ses goûts après tout. Pour le nom, il s'en moquait et n'avait désiré en avoir.

Raconter son malheur a quelqu'un n'était pas une chose facile et possible.  
Voyons, les gens haut placé n'ont qu'a balancer du fric pour qu'on oublie tout sur leur sujet. Et il y a les autres, ceux qui manipulent, qui jouent la comédie a tels point qu'ils croient eux même a leurs propres mensonges.  
L'être humain, une espèce si misérable et tordue.

Les coups cessèrent quand une petite alarme se fit entendre dans la pièce. Du regard, l'adulte repéra son téléphone et le saisit, quittant la salle pour répondre.  
Le collégien ne fit pas un geste durant un moment, la douleur se manifestant au moindre mouvement, et le carrelage étant finalement devenu confortable. Il contemple le chantier de la pièce et soupir, et tente de se lever. Il avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il ne subisse plus rien au cours de la soirée alors il allait tenter.

-Tu es misérable mon pauvre Jack. fit son ami, assis sur le plan de travail.  
-Je suis, donc tu es. Rétorque-t-il fatigué, se tenant à la cuisse de l'être imaginaire.  
-Te souviens-tu de ce rêve que nous avions fait ? Quand au coup de trop, nous saisissions une fourchette au sol et la lui plantons dans son orbite ?  
-Il hurlait et on avait profité pour lui faire sa fête, tout en étant englouti dans la folie…  
-J'aimais particulièrement le moment où l'on prenait un bain avec sa tête.

Il descendit de son perchoir et attrapa un bout de table qu'il releva difficilement avec son créateur, décidé a l'aider, même si en réalité, tout le travail était fait par une seule personne...

-Complètement barge.  
-Mais à la fin, on sortait avec Harold !  
-Ouai. Ce n'était bien qu'un rêve.  
-Nous pouvons encore le réaliser.  
-Tu n'es qu'un être imaginaire, les rêves ne sont pas réalité, et jamais je ne pourrais avoir la force ou bien le courage de faire un truc aussi...démentiel ?  
-La folie ?  
-Je ne suis pas encore devenu totalement fou.  
-Il est vrai que de se parler tout seul est une chose tout à fait normal de nos jours.

L'argenté esquisse un sourire, saisit le balai , et nettoie la salle des assiettes et verres explosés.

-Sinon, le téléphone à vibré tout à l'heure.

Il hausse les sourcils et stop son ménage, prenant appuie sur le balai , et sorti son natel de sa poche arrière.  
Le reflet de l'écran noir lui montre dans quel sale état il était, bien qu'il sentait parfaitement ou. Du sang coulait de son nez, mais les mouchoirs avaient eux aussi fini par terre, et bon dieu que ça lui faisait un mal de chien que de bouger.  
Il renonce à s'essuyer le nez, de toute manière, il sera dans l'obligation de laver ce fichu sol, alors avec ou sans taches de sang…  
Tout en faisant attention a ne pas mettre du sang dessus, il manipule son portable et vit un message de son meilleur ami, et malgré la douleur, il sourit.  
un sourire qui se perdit en lisant le message.

 **"On fait une randonnée ce week end, ça t'intéresserais de venir?"**

Il tendit l'oreille, et constate que son père est toujours au téléphone. Il se hâte de lui répondre.

 **"Impossible. Il faut que je bosse ."**

Il soupir et regarde la photo de contact peiné. Au moment ou il s'apprête à ranger le mobile, celui ci vibre de nouveau, le surprenant.

-Toujours aussi rapide…  
 **" Le 14 n'a pas suffi ?"**

Jack regarde l'être imaginaire, l'air suppliant. Il soupire et se poste à l'encadrement de la porte, surveillant le retour du père, tout en lui chuchotant de se bouger le cul.

 **"Toujours aussi collé au portable :D ?"**  
 **"Non, mais moi mon cher, quand je reçois un message j'y réponds tout de suite et non dans 10 ans."**  
 **"No life, oui -o-"**  
 **"Que tu dis. Bref. Tu veux de l'aide pour monter ta moyenne ?"  
"Ne gâches pas tes vacances et profite en pour t'amuser. Et te trouver une meuf. Il doit y'avoir plein de belles ourses là bas.**  
 **"Si je propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Passer du temps ensemble hors des cours, c'est bien aussi non ?**  
 **"Pour travailler ? '-' "**  
 **"On jouera avec Krokmou pendant les pauses."**

 _"Il revient !"_ Alerte finalement son double le coupant dans sa réponse par écrit alors que les bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir. Il resserre sa prise et la range à sa place, reprenant son ménage, jetant les débris à la poubelle, balayant ceux qui s'étaient dispersés, tremblant, espérant qu'il ait la paix.  
Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent , jack apercevant du coin de l'œil qu'il s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Il reprend finalement sa marche jusqu'à son fils et l'enlace par-derrière. L'adolescent se crispe et serre les dents, attendant la suite.

-Tu es un bon garçon.  
-Il est normal pour un fils que de ranger le désordre qu'il a commis.  
-Et tu sais que je t'éduque pour ton bien.  
-Bien sûr.

 _"Entre nous, je pense que c'est toi qui as perdu le plus la boule. Ou alors tu es juste un simple connard sadique."_ pense t-il

Il caresse le crâne et le lâche enfin, libéré de ce poids, de ce contact désagréable, lourd qui lui donnait des hauts-le-cœur.

-Je dois m'absenter pour la soirée, il y a eu un problème au boulot.  
-D'accord. Je termine de ranger et je vais dormir.

Il s'éloigne de plus en plus. Jack regarde au sol et finalement l'appelle.

-Papa ?  
-Qui y a-t-il ?  
-Le second de la classe m'a proposé de me donner des cours particuliers, afin d'avoir une meilleure moyenne, cela t'intéresse-t-il ?  
-Combien il a ?  
-dix-huit.  
-C'est prometteur... Et son père que fait-il ?  
-Si je me souviens bien, il m'avait dit qu'il possède plusieurs banques.  
-Bien. Tu ne le lâches pas alors. Il pourra toujours t'être utile plus tard.  
-Tu peux compter sur moi.

Ils se sourient, l'un satisfait, l'autre remplie de dégoût et de mépris. Les relations n'étaient bonnes qu'à ça avec lui. Et ça marchait.  
Il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour entendre le claquement de porte, l'avertissant qu'il était enfin en paix pour ce soir.  
Il lâche le balai et se colle contre le mur, se laissant glisser lentement au sol, gémissant de douleur, saisissant enfin la boite de mouchoirs, afin d'essuyer la coulée de sang.  
Avec douleur, il ressortit son natel et scrute son écran quelques instants et tape.

 **"Il a l'air d'accord. Je te redis ça lundi. Profite bien de la montagne et de la neige."**

Il relève la tête et compta à haute voix. Arrivé à cinq secondes, le portable vibra deux fois.  
Il étira un sourire, le traitant d'addict.

 **"Promis ! Je te ramènerais de la neige !"**  
 **"Au fait, tu es sûr que ça va ?"**

 **"Non. J'ai le nez en sang, je me fais battre, mais ça ne date pas d'hier. Je hais entendre les gosses qui se plaignent d'avoir des parents méchants quand ils ne répondent pas à leur caprice. J'ai envie de crever, mais je survis juste parce que penser à toi me donne des ailes et me fait espérer qu'un jour, moi aussi, je sortirais de cet enfer et que peut être, on pourrait être ensemble et je pourrais recevoir de la douceur, de l'amour qui m'a tant été privé de la part d'une personne que j'aime."**

Il relut son message puis étouffe un rire et le supprime pour finalement marquer.

 **"oui :)"**

End

* * *

 _ **Une review = un sourire pour l'auteur.**_  
 _ **Sinon, je dois résister à lui faire une suite...RÉSISTE PUTAIN.**_  
 _ **Les prochain seront joyeux. Je le jure .**_  
 _ **Il y'aura : Un cangel , Un Hijack , et un Tuffcup.**_  
 _ **D'ici las, des bisous. des câlin, une tronçonneuse pour Déponia.  
Bonne journée, bonne soirée.**_  
 _ **Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Petit rappel : les personnage étant au collège, ils ont 14 / 15 ans, donc pour Harold, son apparence est celle du premier film (ce qui me choque toujours perso)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture bande de petit insectes dragonnier**_

* * *

Les vacances de noël venaient de commencer, le nez de Jack se portait mieux, mais pas son corps, utilisé récemment comme punching-ball par son géniteur, bien que cette fois, il avait pensé à ne pas toucher son visage, l'excuse à son ami, d'avoir entretenu une relation intime avec une porte n'allait pas marcher tout le temps.  
Mais aujourd'hui était différent.  
Aujourd'hui, Jack allait passer une bonne journée.  
Enfin, journée, c'était vite dit. Plutôt neuf heure tout compte fait.  
C'était déjà pas mal, et avec un peu de chance, une fois de retour en enfer, l'autre connard se porterait bien.

Il soupire.

Cette blague était toujours drôle à ces yeux.  
Cela dit, aujourd'hui était le premier jour de la semaine, le dix-neuf pour être exact et dans un peu moins de deux heures, il était six heures actuellement, il allait rejoindre son meilleur ami pour enrichir son esprit, et profiter des pauses qu'ils s'accorderaient, car même si Harold étaient à fond dans le travail, si les pauses récré et midi n'existait pas, son crâne aurait déjà explosé depuis bien longtemps, tant certain cours était redondant et ennuyeux.

Il avait préparé le petit déjeuner à son père, lui n'avait rien avalé, comme à son habitude, avait fait la vaisselle de celle-ci et fila à la salle de bains une fois son paternel sortit de la maison et prit une douche rapide avant d'enfiler un boxer et son jean.  
Torse nu, il se fixa dans le miroir.  
Son visage n'avait rien d'alarmant, seulement de simple cerne sous les yeux, et Harold avait l'habitude de les voir, prétextant qu'il dormait mal, bossant jusqu'à tard sur ces devoirs, ce qui était en partie vrai.  
Son torse lui, en plus d'être frêle, était couvert d'hématomes, l'un plus grand que les autres résidaient sur le torse, à quelque centimètre de son mamelon gauche. Il en avait également sur les bras, et son épaule droite le faisait tout particulièrement souffrir.  
Il soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que sa schizophrénie lui tendit du fond de teint, l'air triste.  
Il le remercia, saisissant le petit pot et applique la crème sur ces membres visible, se doutant qu'il ferait chaud dans la maison de son ami, l'obligeant peut-être à retiré son pull à capuche.  
Une fois ces blessures cachées, il inspecta une dernière fois s'il n ' y en avait pas d'autre visible avant de se brosser les dents, le temps que la crème sèche pour enfiler un t-shirt.  
La veille non plus il n'avait rien avalé, et il regardait avec envie son tube de dentifrice.

-Oublie ça. Interviens son double sombre. Dis-toi qu'il y aura sans doute à manger chez l'unijambiste.  
-Je ne vais pas chez lui pour lui vider son frigo !  
-Profites-en quand même un peu. On devra compter sur nos réserves pour ce soir.

Jack hocha la tête, tirant la moue.  
Il marquait un point.  
En guise de punition pour avoir rapporté un mauvais bulletin, il était privé de souper pendant toutes les vacances de noël qui avait commencé il y a trois jours, soit encore 15 jours à tenir.  
Le réfrigérateur avait été mis sous cadenas, déverrouillé par son père, attentif a ce qu'il prenait quand il préparait à manger.

Il n'avait pas essayé de piquer en douce, non-désireux de s'en prendre une, celle qui recevait habituellement lui suffisait, et son géniteur allant jusqu'à faire l'inventaire du frigo.  
Et lui qui mangeait déjà peu, en ce moment, il avait l'impression de se sentir a la place d'une mannequin russe de 18 ans.  
Il ferme les yeux, expirant.  
Quatre ans.  
Encore quatre années à tenir avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte et pouvoir partir.  
Mais le pourrait-il a ce moment ? Partira-t-il plus tôt ou les coups et son silence l'en empêcheront à jamais ?  
Il ne voulut cogiter plus longtemps dessus et retourna dans sa chambre

Il vérifie son sac de cours, ou seul un stylo et des feuilles quadrillées rangé dans un porte vue résidait à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas exactement sur quoi ils allaient travailler, et étant dans la même classe, il n'avait pas besoin d'apporter ces livres si ce n'est d'endommager encore plus son dos.  
En vérifiant le contenu de son sac, il trouva une pile bouton, qu'il avait récupéré dans une poubelle en revenant des cours, et bien que celle-ci était morte, elle allait grandement lui servir, au moins pour une journée.  
Il retourna à la salle de bains et récupéra la balance rangée sous un meuble poussiéreux. Une araignée fila au mouvement, craignant pour sa vie, même si le potentiel prédateur de la salle ne s'intéressait pas à elle, montant sur la balance.  
Celle-ci affichait "trente-cinq" kilos. Pour un gosse de quatorze ans, c'était trop peu. Il était censé en faire douze de plus.  
Il descendit et s'agenouilla, retournant la machine pour lui retirer le boitier. Il récupère la pile ronde de l'appareil, échangeant avec la vieille.

Une fois le boîtier remit à sa place, il la posa sur le sol et monta à nouveau dessus. Cette fois, elle afficha des chiffres différent, lui indiquant qu'il faisait "dix virgule deux" kilos  
C'était parfait. Cela aurait été encore mieux qu'elle n'affiche rien, mais ce n'est pas comme si tout d'un coup, elle allait afficher son poids exact.  
Il rangea celle-ci a sa place et fila enfiler un t-shirt bleu sombre, ainsi que sa capuche, mis son sac sur son épaule droite, acte qu'il regretta bien vite changeant d'épaule, son double grimaçant, caressant celle-ci comme pour faire partir la douleur.  
Après une petite pause, il mit ses converses et quitta la demeure, après s'être assuré d'avoir bien fermé celle-ci à clé et fit route jusqu'à la maison de celui qu'il aimait, discutant avec son jumeau...

* * *

-Tu n'as pas chaud ?

Jack cessa de réfléchir à son problème de math et releva les yeux vers son ami. Il n'était habillé que d'un simple t-shirt vert à manche longue, qu'il secouait le col de temps à autre. C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud dans la maison. Les parents d'Haddock ne voulaient baisser le radiateur, n'étant pas particulièrement adepte du froid et également pour les bêtes, un des perroquets de la maison hurlant à l'aide à la moindre personne qui oserait toucher au bouton.  
Cela faisait donc soixante-douze minutes que Jack supportait cette chaleur, qu'il avait arrivé à oublier le temps d'un moment.  
Il racla sa gorge.

-Es ce une tentative pour me dire de me mettre nu ?  
-Non, uniquement pour te dire que tu me donnes chaud avec ton pull.  
-Pas ma faute si je suis frileux.  
-Menteur. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir aussi bien le froid que toi.  
-Je te l'avoue, j'ai du sang de Russe dans les veines.  
-Donc ?  
-Ouvre la fenêtre si tu as si chaud.  
-C'est la première chose que tu as faite en entrant dans la chambre.  
-Rha, lâche moi la grappe, je bosse.  
-T'as fait une faute d'ailleurs.  
-Si ce n'est qu'une seule, c'est un exploit ! S'extasia-t-il. Ou donc ?

Il pointe du doigt la faute en question sur la feuille.

-ça n'a rien à faire ici. Comme nous l'avons vu, un nombre X élevé à une puissance p est le résultat du produit de X par…

Un grondement venant d'un ventre se manifesta face à ce blabla, interrompant le jeune prof. Jack remis sa capuche sur sa tête et se tapa le front contre sa feuille, honteux.

-Tu as faim ?  
-Un peu. J'ai oublié de manger ce matin.

Harold soupire et lui retire sa capuche.

-Dans ce cas, c'est la récré.  
-ça ne fait même pas deux heures qu'on travaille!  
-Je m'en moque, c'est moi le prof, c'est moi qui décide de quand on fait une pause.  
-... Oui, Harold sensei, tout ce que vous voudrez Harold sensei, se moqua-t-il.  
-Et enlève moi ce pull, il est formellement interdit dans l'enceinte de ce bâtiment de porter des pulls bleus, renchérit le prof, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
-Ma parole, tu veux vraiment me mater en fait.

Harold ne lui répondit rien et quitta la pièce, sous le regard amusé de l'albinos. Il soupire. Il avait vraiment chaud.

Il quitte sa chaise et s'étire, ferme la porte et retire son pull en allant devant la fenêtre, récupérer un peu d'air frais, transpirant légèrement.  
Il vérifie ses bras et fut heureux de constater que la crème n'avait pas coulé. Ces crèmes étaient vraiment bien utiles, même si ce n'était pas censé être ce genre de chose qu'elle devait cacher...  
Enfin peut-être.  
Cacher, ce qui est mal, les erreurs du corps, ça collait avec lui.  
Il croisa les bras sur la fenêtre, posant sa tête contre, et fit le vide dans son esprit le temps de quelque minute, alors que le vent froid d'hiver lui soufflait dessus, endormant ces sens et son mal.

* * *

-Jack ?

La voix était douce, aigue, et lointaine.

-Jack ?

La voix se fit plus forte et inquiète.  
Surpris, il se redressa d'un coup pour voir d'ou elle venait, et tourna la tête pour découvrir le jeune Haddock.

-Jack ? Ça va ?

Il secoue la tête dans un soupir, et remit une mèche de cheveux à sa place.

-excuse-moi, je m'étais assoupi.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin que de manger. Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes plus.  
-Et j'essaye haha !...

"Mais mes blessures m'en empêchent le plus souvent. Elles me font mal, me réveillent, et ma chambre et si froide, plus que je ne peux le supporter, et avec mon pull comme couverture ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est la seule chaleur qui m'aide à tenir... J'aimerais tant... Que tu m'enveloppes dans la tienne."

Il se contente de garder cette pensée pour lui même et de sourire, face au regard intrigué de son ami. Il s'apprête a parler, mais l'argenté le devance.

-Le petit dej est dans la salle a manger, je suppose ?  
-Sur le lit en fait. J'avais envie d'être tranquille, entre les parents, les chiens et les perroquets qui hurlent qu'on va les transformer en nugget.  
-Il ne fallait pas leur apprendre a parler.  
-Ce n'est pas nous qui leur avons appris cette phrase.  
-Je plaide coupable, je l'avoue.

Les deux adolescents rirent et l'un s'installa sur le lit, l'autre faisant de gros yeux, affamé et choquer en voyant le plateau repas qu'il avait apporté, alors qu'il se mit à saliver, son ventre grognant une nouvelle fois.  
Il y avait croissant, pain au chocolat, donut, beignet, muffin et…

-Tu as pris du saucisson ?!  
-petit déjeuner de viking.  
-Tu m'étonnes que ton père soit aussi costaud ! ... Je me demande si tu lui ressembleras plus tard. Fit-il, s'installant finalement en face de lui.  
-Je ne pense pas non, physiquement, je suis plus taillé comme ma mère.  
-Oh, tu as des seins ?  
-...*soupir*

Jack ria, tout en tentant de se contrôler sur son envie de se jeter sur la nourriture.  
Avec le plus grand self contrôle au monde, il saisit en premier un croissant, qu'il déroula, mangeant par petit bout, tentant de rester civilisé et puis, il adorait les manger comme ça. En plus, il était bon ! Le croissant était plus que parfait, la croûte légèrement sucrée et croustillante, en plus d'être encore chaud ! C'était un délice qui remplissait son estomac vide.

-Tu les achètes ou pour qu'ils soient aussi bons ?  
-Je les ai préparés avec maman.

Son cœur rata un battement et ces joues venaient de changer violemment de couleur. Il le zieuta, par chance, lui fixait son donut qu'il coupait en petite part. Chacun ces manières de manger après tout.

-T'avais prévu le coup ?  
-Oui. Il faut dire que tu oublies tout le temps de te faire un repas pour midi, alors je me doutais que tu n'aurais rien mangé ce matin.  
-Hahaha... Je te rembourserais un jour, promis.  
-Pas la peine. Et pour le petit dej, ça a fait plaisir à ma mère de retravailler dans la pâte.  
-Faudra que j'aille la remercier tout à l'heure.  
\- ça lui fera plaisir. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup.  
-J'ai cru remarquer. Les câlins qu'elle me fait depuis tout petit pour me dire bonjour haha! Elle a toujours une de ces forces en plus !

Harold lui sourit, prenant une part de son beignet. Jack regarda sur le côté, avalant son morceau de croissant. Et tenta de se détendre.

-Merci au fait. Pour le petit dèj. C'est vraiment délicieux. Et pour les aides.

Haddock se contente de lui sourire avant de se taper le front.

-merde, j'y pense, tu veux quelque chose a boire ?

À ces mots, Frost vit une occasion pour réaliser un acte mauvais, mais qui le démangeait depuis la vue du plateau repas.

-je ne veux pas te déranger !  
-Si je te propose, c'est que ça me va.  
-... Un chocolat chaud, c'est bon ? Craqua-t-il, ayant soif.  
-ça arrive !

Il le quitta pour la seconde fois. Jack attendit quelques secondes, regarda la nourriture, et sa faim le contrôlant, il craqua, se jette dessus tel un chien affamé, dévorant un beignet en moins de trois secondes.  
Il en fit de même avec un muffin, manquant de manger le papier et saisit un donut avant qu'une pichenette sur la tête et une voix ne le stoppe, le regardant d'un air agacé.

-Si tu bouffes trop, il le verra.  
-Je ferais du footing en revenant, grogna-t-il, avant d'avaler ce qui était dans sa bouche.  
-Et s'il te frappe et que tu dégueules ?  
-Je ravalerais si ça atteint ma bouche. Il est hors de question qu'il découvre ça. Et je refuse de recracher une miette de ce qu'Harold peut me donner.  
-Je ne fais que te conseiller, essaye de te contrôler un minimum. Ça se voyait que tu bavais.  
-Conseille en silence. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'entende!

Il fronça des yeux, croisant les bras.

-Mais moi, il ne m'entend pas. Personne ne m'entend. Mais seulement toi.

Les yeux bleus lancent un regard glacial dans ceux noisette, peiné. Jack se calme que lorsque les bruits de pas d'Harold se firent entendre. Il secoua la tête et essuya son visage grâce à une serviette posé sur le plateau et détendit les traits de son visage, afin d'arborer un sourire, son ami imaginaire toujours assis a coté de lui.  
Il vit rentrer l'unijambiste avec deux tasse, une mousse blanche sucré y dépassant.

-Avec de la chantilly ? Fit-il, surpris. de comme quand on était gosse ?  
-ouaip.  
-ça a l'air bon, fit le jumeau de jack  
-La belle époque !  
-Parce qu'elle l'est moins maintenant ?  
-Avec les cours, elle pose problème oui.  
-s'il y avait que ça.

Jack ne répondit rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui réponde en public, et certainement pas devant son ami.  
Harold lui donna la tasse, Jack le remercia et attaqua la chantilly avec la cuillère posée dedans, tels un enfant devant les yeux amusé du châtain. Il ne put s'empêcher de casser l'ambiance, voyant qu'il venait de passer quinze minutes de pause. Pourquoi le temps passait vite quand on prenait du bon temps ?

-Ce n'est plus une récré-là, c'est une pause midi.  
-Il vaut mieux être bien dans sa peau et dans sa tête pour se mettre a travailler.  
-Certes. On mettra les bouchées doubles tout à l'heure quand même.  
-Ne t'en fais pas.  
-Je veux juste montrer a mon père que je bosse vraiment.  
-Tu bosses. Il est juste stupide de ne pas remarquer les efforts que tu fais.  
-... Je pense qu'il fait ça pour mon bien...  
-Ton père reste étrange.

Il se contente de sourire, de finir le repas, et profiter de l'instant présent.

La journée fut courte, mais sympathique, malgré qu'il passait la majeure partie du temps à travailler sur ces fichus exercices, la compagnie de son prof lui était agréable et le motivait. Il avait fini par assimiler le cours, Harold étant plus intéressant que ces profs, sa manière d'expliquer, sans doute fait exprès vu son cas, était simple à comprendre et l'aidait énormément.  
Les deux autres pauses repas / détente avait été magique.

Il avait dîné avec sa famille à midi, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait pu prendre un vrai dîner sans le préparer. Pas de saloperie dans le repas, délicieux, accompagné de personne sympathique, chaleureuse et causante.  
C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. C'était juste un rêve, un rêve magnifique suite a une nouvelle bagarre avec son père qui l'aurait plongé dans un coma profond, un coma qu'il aimerait ne jamais se réveiller.  
Il enviait Harold. Il avait manqué de pleurer et se sentait tellement minable, se détestant. Pour contrer se ressentit, il s'était planté ces ongles dans sa cuisse gauche, mimant un sourire. Il voulait oublier sa situation, au moins pour quelques heures, mais c'était une chose plus simple a dire qu'à faire.

La seconde récré, il l'avait passé dehors, dans la neige, accompagné de Krokmou, l'unique chat de la maison, qui s'était posé autour du cou de son maître, servant de foulard. Il n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner de lui, mais marcher, et surtout dans la neige ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela. Et puis, son cou était confortable.  
Ce qui resta comme un merveilleux souvenir dans l'esprit de jack, fut quand Harold lui proposa de lui prêter ces gants, n'en ayant pas d'autre et jack n'en n'ayant pas tout court. Il lui avait donc pris celle du gant droit, l'avait enfilé et prit la main dénudée dans celle de gauche, la serrant, celle-ci encore chaude.  
C'était comme quand il était gamin, qu'il pouvait dire et faire ce qu'il voulait, mais avec ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, c'était complètement gênant. Et pourtant, il avait gardé sa main dans sa jumelle, et Haddock aussi. Il était juste surpris. Jack avait regardé son visage, et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid que le vent soufflait ou s'il rougissait pour cela, mais dans les deux cas, il s'en amusait, réchauffé, bienheureux.

* * *

Les cours particulier avaient pris fin, et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient quittés. Le gosse de riche avait voulu le raccompagner, mais l'albinos l'en avait dissuadé, prétextant qu'il allait en profiter pour faire un jogging, pour "s'entraîner" a l'évaluation d'endurance du second trimestre. Il l'avait donc laissé filé, Jack courant pour tenter de perdre ce qu'il avait manger, tentant d'oublier son expression déçu, regrettant sa réponse.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu rentrer avec lui, ou plutôt, faire un tour dehors et retourner dans la maison de son ami pour y dormir et y vivre.

...Ces jambes avaient cessé de bouger.  
Il avait peur de rentrer. Il avait peur de son père.  
Il soupire, tremble de froid, expire et relève la tête vers l'horizon.  
Pourquoi cela se passerait-il mal ? Tout était en ordre, il allait rentrer tôt et montrerait le travail qu'il a effectuer. Pourquoi il y aurais un problème ? POURQUOI ?

Il se tint le haut du crâne, leva la tête alors qu'il hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons.  
Un passant, marchant sur le trottoir sursauta, arborant une expression entre la surprise et la méfiance.  
L'adolescent le fixa du regard, et esquissa un sourire, riant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux ma photo ? OU MON POING DANS TA GUEULE ?

La personne pris peur et ficha le camp face au fou qui avait fait trois pas en sa direction avant d'être stoppé par des bras qui l'enlaçaient.

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, LÂCHE MOI ! Geignait-il, gesticulant.

L'être imaginaire ne l'écouta pas, attendant qu'il se calme, des voiture passant sur le côté, ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention.  
Il finit à genoux sur le trottoir avant de reprendre son calme en douceur, le double caressant ces cheveux blancs, attristé.

Il finit par le relâcher, et reprirent leur route en courant.

* * *

À chaque fois qu'il rentrait a la maison et que le repas n'avait pas été préparer par lui-même, c'était une victoire, mais quand il se souvint qu'il était privé de dîner son sourire victorieux s'effaça. Et en plus, son père était déjà là  
Le dégoût se lisait facilement sur son visage.  
Il masse ses tempes et s'entraîne à sourire dans la cuisine, entendant les bruits de pas de son père arriver. À temps, il se retourne et lui fait face avec son masque joyeux.

-Bien le bonsoir père. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

L'homme de grande envergure sortie, la clé du cadenas de sa veste d'agent de police, et permis a son fils de récupérer les aliments pour son repas du soir.

-Très bonne ! On a enfin coincé les salopards qui s'étaient enfuit de taules !  
-Personne ne peut t'échapper, tu es le plus fort après tout !

Il le dit d'un ton enjoué, un sourire naissant sur les traits du père, qui referma aussitôt a double le tour le cadenas du frigo. Oui, quand il avait quelqu'un dans le collimateur, il ne le lâchait pas. jamais. Personne n'avait arrivé à le fuir bien longtemps. À son grand désespoir.

-Ta journée, fils ?!

Jack s'approcha de la table et lui donna plusieurs feuilles qui comportait les exercices effectués aux cours de la journée.

-nous avons travaillé sur les puissances et racines carrée, la trigonométrie, et le théorème de thalès. Il m'a également donné des exercices à faire pour demain, pour s'assurer que j'ai bien compris la leçon.

Le père détailla chacune des feuilles, ne comprenant pas ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier, mais des résultat entouré en rouge piquèrent son attention à trois reprises..

-Et cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
-Les fautes que j'ai commises.  
-Tu as quand même fait des fautes alors.  
-Oui père…

Le sourire de l'adulte s'était effacé, et il fila une droite à son fils, sa tête partie sur le coté gauche, il le fit chuter d'un coup de pied placé aux chevilles, s'écrasant contre le carrelage et termina par un coup de pied dans le ventre.  
Jack avait serrer les dent, n'avait pousser un seul cri, ni un gémissement et sans se tenir les cotes qui le tordait de douleur, il pris sur lui et se releva, refaisant face a son père.

-Ça t'aidera à faire encore moins de fautes pour les prochaines fois.  
-Je le pense aussi père.

Il sourit de nouveau, et fit quelque pas pour partir de la cuisine mais s'arrêta quelque instant pour poser sur la table une fiche et de l'argent.

-La liste de course et l'argent pour mercredi. Et tu achèteras des piles pour la balance ! Elle ne marche plus !  
-Bien sûr, père, ça sera fait.

"Père", a force de répéter ce mot, il finirait par le vomir.

Il le laissa finalement seul. Jack se maintient à la table pour éviter de tomber. Ces jambes tremblaient et son ventre et la nourriture dedans n'avait vraiment pas apprécier ce coup. Ni sa tête et sa joue. Il en avait marre de cette cuisine et de ce putain de carrelage glacé. Il tremblait, de peur, et de rage.

-ça va aller ?  
-Tu n'as pas idée ! Répond-il d'un ton amer ... Au moins ton idée pour la balance a marcher. Je devrais juste faire des entraînements dans ma chambre.  
-Si tu manges lentement, ton ventre digère mieux et tu prendras moins de poids.  
-J'ai mangé si vite que ça a midi ?  
-moins vite que le beignet.

Il esquisse un sourire et prit une profonde inspiration, se mit droit, et marche jusqu'à le levier pour se rincer les mains et le visage. Il regarde son jumeau assis sur le plan de travail

-Merci pour ce que tu as fait, et désolé.

Il se contenta de sourire.

-Maintenant vire tes fesses de là, je ne peux pas bosser.

Il soupire et en descendit, le laissant se mettre devant et couper des morceaux de poulet.

-Tue le, tu cessera d'être sa bonniche.  
-Pas envie d'aller en taule, ni dans un asile psychiatrique.  
-ta quatorze ans, ça ira, surtout quand on se rendra compte de ce qu'il a fait a la famille.

Le feu de la cuisinière était allumé et le poulet venait d'être mis à cuire. Il regarda la lame, réfléchissant, puis la déposa, prenant appuie contre le frigo, toujours pensif.

-Je me demande ce qu'il va me faire demain…  
-?...

Il glousse, se prend la tête en main, déformant son visage.

-Demain sera ma "fête". Demain, j'aurais quinze ans.

* * *

 ** _Yo._**  
 ** _j'ai été sympathique avec ce chapitre, je trouve._**  
 ** _Alors : Voulant me limiter un minimum, j'ai décidé que chaque chapitre ne ferait entre 3500 et 4500 mots donc vous en aurez quatre en tout normalement (parce que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire d'un coup un pavé, bien que l'imagination est là, et aussi, pour faire durer le plaisir ~) ceci dit, je réfléchis encore à la fin, et j'ai trois idées en tête. Une bonne, une mauvaise et une qui regroupe les deux (si si si) et du coup, je vais laisser mon chapeau et des papiers dedans choisir qu'elle fin sera écrite :333333_**  
 ** _Je sais, vous aimez mes méthodes, mais tout le monde n'a pas de happy end en réalité, alors, laissons le hasard choisir pour lui._**  
 ** _Sois dit en passant, je suis contente que cet os a la base vous est autant plus / déchiré pour m'en réclamer une suite._**  
 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et je ne vous dis pas à bientôt pour le 3eme chapitre !_**

 ** _Ps : le lemon dragon sirene est en route, sisi, tkt._**

 _ **Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jack et Harold marchaient dans une forêt fleurie par le printemps.  
Ils rient, leurs mains entrelacées, s'apportent mutuellement de la chaleur, poursuivant leur route sans destination.  
De toute façon, Jack s'en moque, tant qu'ils sont ensemble, qu'importe le lieu, tout lui convenait.  
Sa seule présence lui est si rassurante, qu'il se sent constamment en sécurité à ses côtés.  
Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Ils appréciaient juste l'instant présent.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le soleil les éclairants dans leur route, les deux adolescents s'assirent au pied d'un arbre fruitier, bien à l'ombre.  
Ils s'échangent à peine quelques mots, un regard complice et s'enlacent, leurs lèvres se joignent avec douceur.  
C'était agréable.  
Harold cesse cependant son action d'un énième baiser, et touche du doigt les lèvres de son aimé, troublé.

-"Jack, ça va ? Ta bouche est si sèche et froide…"

Jack s'étonne et constate par lui-même. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et collante. Cette sensation était à la fois étrange et désagréable.

-"...C'est vrai...Je vais prendre un fruit, ça devrait passer !"

Ils s'échangent un sourire et Jack se relève, s'étirant de tout son long, faisant face aux pommes malaka de l'arbre, celui-ci n'étant pas très grand.  
Ce fruit possède un goût qui est très doux, bien qu'à peine sucré. Ils étaient donc rafraîchissant, ce dont il avait bien besoin en ce moment.  
Il tendit la main vers le fruit pour le saisir.  
Mais à son contact, il se gela.  
Il recule et enlève sa main, choquer, Harold aussi.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Je... Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne comprends pas !"

Le châtain voulut prendre sa main et l'éloigner, l'arbre commençant petit à petit à devenir de la glace, mais il le lâche et s'éloigne de lui.

-"Jack..Ta peau..Elle est si... Glacée !"

Il regarde ses mains, leur blancheur habituelle venait d'être rejointe par des marbrures. Il se tourne vers son amant, paniqué, et commence à s'approcher, mais lui recule à chaque pas, terrifié, ses bras levés comme pour se protéger.

"-Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Tout gèle autour de toi ! TOUT MEURT !  
-Harold…  
-Vas t-en ! Fuis ! La mort t'entoure !"

Jack sent ses pieds se geler, il baisse la tête et vit la terre en dessous de lui devenir de la glace.  
La respiration rapide mais difficile, il tente de bouger, mais il était comme collé. Son corps petit à petit se transforme en glace, ainsi que la forêt alors que son amour s'enfuit en hurlant, alors qu'il répétait sans cesse à tue-tête "Trop froid"  
Bientôt il sera trop tard.  
Bientôt il…

* * *

Il se réveille de son cauchemar, se tien les épaules, claque des dents.  
Pourquoi faisait-il autant froid ? Il aurait préféré que cela soit son alarme qui le fit sortir des songes, ou encore ce putain de coq des voisins, qu'il maudissait à pousser son chant "matinal" n'importe quand.

-"Trop...frr..Froua...Froid...Mai...Mer...! Merde !"

Il se lève difficilement du lit et se dirige vers son armoire, ouvre les portes et fit tomber le peu de vêtement qu'il avait pour se réfugier dedans, tentant de se donner un tant soit peu de chaleur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
Combien est-ce qu'il faisait ? Sans doute moins quinze.  
Il n'avait pas de tenu plus chaude que sa capuche et il n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Il fallait qu'il se réchauffe, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
"Faire des exercices m'aiderait peut-être" se dit-il.  
Encore fallait-il qu'il arrive de nouveau à bouger.  
Il voulait vraiment se lever, mais la motivation était morte et le clouait au sol dans son linge. "Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu veux finir mon pauvre jack ? Mort de froid dans ta chambre ?" Pense-t-il difficilement.  
Son regard se pose sur le grand trou carré dans le mur auquel il manquait une vitre pour faire barrage au courant d'air glacial et à la neige qui pénétrait dans sa chambre. Dieu comme il la maudissait.  
Il avait bien tenté de la réparer par ses propres moyens, mais elle fut tout aussitôt détruite le lendemain, et il l'avait senti passer la colère de son père.  
Il fallait qu'il "mérite" d'avoir une fenêtre. Et il l'aurait sans doute en été, tout le temps fermé, quand lui crèvera de chaud dans sa prison.  
Ça l'amusait tant que cela que de maltraiter son jouet ? Mais à n'en prendre soin, il se casse, et cela allait bientôt être son cas à force.

Jack tentait de réfléchir.  
Il désirait réellement s'enfuir, mais par ce temps, cette saison ? Il ne ferait pas long feu. Et pour aller où ? Chez Harold ? Pas question…  
Peut-être en fait…  
Non, c'était mal…  
Où peut être pendant quelques jours...  
En attendant, à devenir un glaçon au sol, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il pourrait exécuter ses plausibles plans d'avenir.  
Il lance un regard à sa chambre.  
Ça le surprenait.  
Il n'y avait pas le brun.  
Avait-il trop froid pour que son imagination le matérialise ou était-il en train de s'amuser dans une autre pièce ?  
Sans doute la première, à l'heure qu'il est, il lui aurait déjà dit de bouger son cul du sol.  
S'imaginant cet échange, cet encouragement de sa part, il se lève enfin et retire son pull pour enfiler tous ses t-shirts sauf un qu'il garderait pour plus tard, remis son pull et sortie du placard tentant tant bien que mal de réchauffer son corps en bougeant, frottant ses épaules.  
Prudemment, il quitte sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains et y reste le temps de se réchauffer un minimum, les jambes entourées d'une serviette qu'il frottait vivement.  
Ayant peur de faire trop de bruit, et un peu réchauffé, il finit par retourner dans sa chambre avec la serviette et découvre son jumeau assis à la fenêtre, balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

-"Hey...  
-Salut !"

Il y avait comme une pointe de joie dans sa voix.

-"Tu n'as pas froid ?  
-Je suis trop heureux pour avoir froid.

Jack n'en fut que plus surpris. Il se rapproche de lui, observe en vitesse l'heure sur son portable, indiquant trois heures du mat, soit deux heures avant son réveil. Il avait dormi que 4 heures... Putain de neige à la con.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
-Je regardais les étoiles, priant Skadi de réaliser ma requête.  
-Skadi ? La déesse Nordique ?  
-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour un conseil marital, en tout cas.  
-... Sans doute. Je ne me rappel pas avoir étudié ça.  
-Ce n'est pas dans les écoles qu'on va nous documenter sur les dieux Nordique. Ils préfèrent aborder une énième fois comment napoléon pète plus haut que son cul."

Jack se contente de sourire et s'éloigne de lui, le froid le gèle de nouveau. Il dépose la serviette au sol et se couche dessus, repli les bras et commence à faire des abdos.

-"Et ta requête ?  
-Tu le verras bien par toi-même. Elle arrive."

Il le regarde intriguer, celui-ci n'ayant toujours pas changé de position. Il ne décide de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation, se concentrant sur ces exercices qui lui procuraient un minimum de chaleur.

L'heure défile, la neige tombe plus vite, jack transpire, et son réveil sonne finalement.  
Étant en avance sur son programme, il file direct prendre une douche tiède, sur de rester une heure s'il celle-ci était chaude. Un bain chaud, presque brûlant, c'est sans doute la chose qu'il désirait le plus en ce moment, ainsi que de manger. Il aimait bien l'eau, mais ne savait pas nager, mais il était quasiment sûr de ne pas se noyer dans sa baignoire.  
En trois minutes, il était tout propre, sentait la noix de coco, mais il était mou, fatigué. Foutu froid, foutu trou dans le mur, et foutu drap qu'il n'avait pas.  
Il voulut se rincer de nouveau le visage, cependant avec de l'eau chaude cette fois, mais rejeta l'idée, ceci allant plus l'endormir qu'autre chose.

Après sa séance de maquillage, une porte claqua, sans aucun doute celle de la chambre du paternel, ce qui le fit se dépêcher dans ces actions, s'habiller, retrousser les courtes manches du t-shirt mis de côté, le temps que la pommade sèche pour enfiler le pull.  
La suite, il fit comme à son habitude, son père étant content de voir son gosse déjà propre et habillé.  
Durant l'heure ou le daron était réveillé et dans la maison, son fils tentait de contrôler ses tremblements, ayant du mal à parler.  
Mais rien pour l'instant. Il était trop tôt pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à sa façon.  
Ce soir.  
Voilà, c'était pour ce soir.  
"Pour l'instant profite de ta pauvre petite tranquillité passagère, car tu le sais, que ce soir, tu vas en baver. Non-non, ne rêve pas ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'en allant chez Harold pour des cours sup, tu va avoir la paix ? Ha, imbécile! Imbécile, imbécile, imbé..."  
Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il sursaute, manque de casser un verre qu'il lavait, mais reconnaît au contact la main, petite, légère, douce.  
Il soupire, oubliant son monologue intérieur.

La brute a finalement quitté la maison, pressée, et il l'imite, n'ayant plus rien à faire dedans pour aujourd'hui.  
Cependant, la neige ne s'est pas arrêté de tomber, rendant la marche difficile, et son état.  
Ses lèvres sont bleutées, ses oreilles, le bout de son nez, et ses doigts sont rouges pivoines.  
Alors que ses dents ne cessent de claquer, il baisse les yeux.  
Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il marchait dehors, frottant ses membres pour les réchauffer, sa tête enfouit dans son pull  
Son jumeau lui, souriait et dansait sous la neige, qui leur arrivait quasiment aux genoux, mouillant le bas de son jean ainsi que ses chaussures. Il ne le comprenait pas, et n'avait, ne pouvait lui demander. Il était juste barge.  
Ils l'étaient tous les deux.

Les voitures passent, la neige tombe, la température chute, et il maudit tous ces gens qui ne s'arrête pas pour le prendre en stop. Putain, ce n'était pas non plus énorme que d'aider quelqu'un en le déposant à un endroit, surtout s'il prenait le même ! Tous, ils étaient juste de gros sac à...  
Il entendit un klaxon à sa gauche et tourne la tête pour apercevoir une Audi s'arrêter à côté de lui. Il s'arrête aussi, et la vitre s'abaisse, le laissant découvrir une jeune femme métisse à la couleur de cheveux variée

-"Bonjour, tu vas où ?"

Il regarde le ciel. On l'avait entendu ? Ou bien il hallucinait ?  
Mais maintenant qu'une personne s'était arrêtée, il regrettait d'avoir demandé qu'on le prenne en stop.  
Certes, il était un homme, il avait moins de chance de se faire harceler par des automobilistes, mais il avait quand même cette crainte qu'elle lui fasse quelque chose.  
Les femmes non plus ne sont pas toute pure, innocente, et incapable de meurtre. Et puis, il avait la crainte qu'il pète un câble dans la voiture, et se faire surprendre en plein délire, n'était vraiment pas une chose agréable. Il regrettait le passant de la nuit dernière. Il avait honte.

-"Je...Ne suis... Ce n'est pas grave !  
-Si tu as peur, tu peux me prendre en photo et l'envoyer à un proche. Moi, je n'aime pas voir des gamins se rendre quelque part avec un temps pareil."

À croire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivait cette situation. Il hésitait. Et il n'avait pas de portable qui avait la fonction photo. seulement appeler et envoyer des sms. La base d'un portable quoi.

-"Vous allez où ?  
-Fairies tooth, à Réactar."

Outre le fait que ce nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, Réactar se trouvait à dix minutes à pied de Beurk. Il allait donc dans la même direction.  
Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais accepta finalement l'offre alors que le froid le gelait sur place, embarquant dans l'Audi.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, elle remonta la fenêtre, conservant la chaleur qui était des plus agréable. Même les sièges étaient confortables, bien plus que son lit. Est-ce qu'il rentrait dans la voiture de la mort ? Si c'était réellement le cas, il n'hésiterait pas à signer tout de suite.  
Après avoir mis la ceinture de sécurité, il reprit sa concentration sur la conductrice qui elle reprit la route.

-"Comment vous appelez vous ?  
-Tooth Quenotte.  
-Ja…  
-Jamie ! Tu t'appelles Jamie ! Interviens le brun.  
-Jamie...Jamie Bennette  
-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Jamie.  
-Moi de même."

Il sort ses mains de sa poche de pull et les met devant le radiateur.

-"Aaah, je fonds.  
-Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par un temps pareil ?  
-Je vais rendre visite à...Une amie. Pour des cours supplémentaires. Des aides quoi.  
-Et tes parents ne t'accompagnent pas ?!  
-...Ils sont très occupés...Et je tiens beaucoup à cette amie  
-Apparemment. Elle a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi.  
-Je ne pense pas…  
-... ?"

Il regarde la vitre, réfléchissant, et se tourne vers elle.

-"Fairies tooth" ce n'est pas un cabinet dentaire par hasard ?  
-Tout juste. J'y travaille avec ma mère.  
-Je me disais bien que ça me rappelait quelque chose, bien que je n'y sois allé que rarement.  
-C'était quand la dernière fois ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu.  
-Oh, j'étais tout petit, encore plus que maintenant…C'est bien…"

Il regarde ses doigts, l'index droit tapotant le second, cherchant dans sa mémoire le nom de cette femme qu'il appréciait enfant.

-"Kya...Tianna son nom ?  
-Tu a une bonne mémoire.  
-Obligé, elle me faisait un peu peur."

La jeune femme se mit a rire.

-"Pourquoi donc ?  
-Elle trouvait mes dents tellement belles qu'elle voulait toutes me les prendre.  
-Haha ! Il est vrai qu'elle y porte un amour assez particulier.  
-Glauque.  
-D'où le "particulier"  
-Mais elle était drôle. Je crois que je la surnommais "la tueuse de carie."

Elle rit de nouveau, lui se contente de sourire. Une minute passe et il baisse la tête, égaré dans ses pensées, la mine triste.

-"Tu m'as l'air perdu, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Je vais…"

Il se tut quelque instant.  
... Et si pour une fois, il se lâchait ? Du moins, en partie... Étrangement, il avait l'impression de pouvoir vider son sac sans trop de problèmes. Elle n'était qu'une inconnue, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils se revoient, réglant ses problèmes de dent par lui-même, et la route était loin d'être finie alors…

-"Quenotte, Saurait-tu garder un secret ?  
-Tu veux te libérer d'un poids sur le cœur ?  
-...Si cela ne te dérange pas..."

La jeune femme se demandait si sur son front était marqué "Boîte à secret" tant cette scène se répétait, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, surtout si elle pouvait aider.

-"Alors cette conversation n'existera pas hors de cette voiture."

Il se contente de sourire, le brun tapant du doigt la portière, pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée, mais ne pouvant rien y faire.  
Enfin, bien sûr qu'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, mais elle ne le verrait pas et à perturbé jack, il se ferait virer de la voiture et il lui en voudrait, s'il ne mourait pas de froid dans la neige. Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui apporter des emmerdes, bien que son cadeau lui avait déjà causé du souci.  
Jack prend une profonde inspiration, serre les poings, souffle, tremble, prêt à faire sortir quelque mots coincés dans sa gorge.

-"Mon "amie"... Son père la bat."

Quenotte manque de freiner violemment.  
C'était déjà beaucoup plus gros que ce que les autres personnes avaient pu lui dire. Elle retient son pied et se contente de s'accrocher au volant, l'ami imaginaire se moquant d'elle.

-"Il la bat...Mais genre…  
-Il lui donne des coups qui lui laissent des marques, qu'elle cachent en portant des t-shirts à manche longue, qui rend utile l'hiver pour ce genre de chose ou en mettant du fond de teint. En plus, il est relativement costaud, alors elle garde la douleur pendant un long moment. Des fois, il s'amuse à empoisonner la nourriture, elle le sait, mais elle doit quand même manger, sinon il nettoie la table avec sa tête et parce qu'elle crève la dalle…  
-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour porter plainte ?!  
-Nous avons déjà essayés. Ça s'est mal passé pour elle.  
-À ce point ? D'habitude dès lors qu'une fille raconte qu'elle s'est fait agresser, tout le monde rapplique pour l'aider.  
-...Vous pensez qu'elle aurait eu plus de chance si elle était un garçon ?  
-Je ne pense pas. C'est malheureux, mais les garçons ne sont souvent pas pris au sérieux dans ce genre d'histoire. Du temps de ma mère, un garçon qui pleurait n'était qu'un bon à rien, un lâche ou comme ils aimaient le dire "une fille".  
-C'est quoi cette excuse ? Dirent en cœur les garçons, le brun ajoutant "de merde" a la fin.  
-Parce que la société considérait l'identité féminine comme une insulte, le "sexe faible". Ce qui n'a pas réellement changé vis-à-vis de certain. C'est lamentable."

Jack se dit qu'il aurait dû naître avec un vagin. Peut être aurait-il eu plus de chance pour qu'on le croit...Où peut être que non. Après tout, il avait été le seul à avoir été épargné cette nuit là. Encore se demandait-il si cela avait été une chance.

-"Il fait quoi son père ? Il est si bien placé que cela pour rendre aveugles les flics ?  
-Il est chef de la police. Justement.  
-... ..."

Il baisse la tête, mordille sa lèvre inférieur, accablé.

-"...La nuit...Elle a du mal à dormir. À cause de la douleur."

Il masse son épaule droite à ses mots.

-"Et pleure...En rêvant d'un monde meilleur. Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je suis inutile.  
-Tu la soutiens, ce n'est pas rien. Pour qu'elle t'est avoué ce genre de chose, tu dois compter énormément pour elle!  
-... ..."

"Est-ce qu'Harold ne compte pas pour que je ne lui avoue rien ? Non. J'ai peur de lui confier ça. De ce qu'il dira, de ce qu'il ressentira. Et s'il me haïssait pour ne pas lui avoir dit ça plutôt ? Se sentirait-il inutile si je lui avoue qu'il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher mon calvaire ? Est-ce qu'il dira que je ne suis qu'un lâche pour ne pas avoir essayé de l'arrêter ?...Ou bien est-ce que c'est que je ne désire que rien entre nous ne change et qu'il ne me regarde avec des yeux peinés?..."

Il lève la tête vers la vitre, observe le paysage enneigé. Il voit un panneau, l'avertissant qu'il serait bientôt à Réactar. Leur conversation allait bientôt prendre fin.

-"J'ai une proposition, mais ça peut être délicat.  
-Dites toujours.  
-Vous avez essayé d'apporter des preuves ?  
-Son corps entier était la preuve. Dit-il fatigué, dessinant un bonhomme de neige sur la vitre.  
-Et une vidéo ?"

Il s'arrête et tourne la tête en sa direction.

-"... Pardon ?  
-Elle peut planquer une caméra ou son téléphone dans un meuble, un vêtement, filmer la scène et l'apporter à un autre commissariat. Ils ne pourront pas rester sans rien faire.  
-... Je… Je ne sais pas...Je ne crois pas qu'elle en a... Mais surtout… Se montrer en train… De subir ça…  
-C'est violent, je te l'accorde, mais des preuves visuelles sont une des rares choses qui font bouger les gens dans ce monde.  
-...Je ne sais pas...Je verrais avec elle…"

Il déglutit, serre les poings. Son regard se perd dans celui de son jumeau. Dans son fort intérieur, il panique. Sa poitrine lui fait mal, il tente de contrôler sa respiration. Il tente de se planter les ongles dans la chair de son bras, mais elle se referme sur la main de son jumeau, l'autre main l'entourant avec le siège, lui répétant d'une voix douce de se calmer, que tout ira bien.  
Il serre sa main, de peur qu'elle disparaisse, ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration, se concentre sur la voix calme et expire.

-"C'est bien Jack, tu es fort."

Quenotte lui jette des regards de temps à autre et se dit qu'il est soit très émotif pour son amie, soit qu'il parlait de lui dès le début et se sent désolé pour le jeune homme.  
En cet instant, il lui parait si faible et si fragile... Anéantit... Elle aurait bien voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais outre le fait qu'elle conduit, peut être que cela aurait été déplacé, étant juste des inconnus. Pour elle, entre se confier et enlacer quelqu'un, il y avait un grand pas, et elle n'était pas aussi extravertie que sa mère.  
Elle continuait de réfléchir à une manière de l'aider, alors que l'argenté manquait de s'écrouler de fatigue contre la fenêtre.  
La voiture finie par s'arrêter, étant arrivé à destination. Il la remercie pour la conversation et pour la route. Celle-ci lui tend rapidement une carte de visite, un numéro de téléphone marqué à la va-vite dessus, explique au cas où "ils" auraient des problèmes, il pourrait la contacter. Jack lui sourit prenant celle-ci et lui dit au revoir, lui souhaitant une bonne journée.  
Quand elle disparut sous la neige, il observe le numéro, déchire la carte et la jette dans la poubelle la plus proche, s'excusant à haute voix, ses yeux embrumés.  
Il l'avait beaucoup apprécié, mais il préférait ne jamais la revoir. Lui parler était déjà beaucoup, et dans le fond, il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui arrive des broutilles.

La neige continue de tomber à gros flocon, la marche devenant de plus en plus difficile que lorsqu'il avait quitté sa maison.  
Il se mit à courir pour se réchauffer et éviter de geler sur place, pensant que c'était finalement une très bonne idée que d'avoir pris le stop. Il serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.  
Il ne mis pas longtemps pour arriver à la maison de l'unijambiste, ou il put entendre "A litlle less conversation" d'elvis presley jouer à l'intérieur. Musique qui le fit sourire, appréciant les goûts musicaux des parents.  
Par contre, le son étant relativement fort, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il l'entende sonner.  
Il s'abrite sous le balcon et du mieux qu'il put, ses doigts de nouveau gelée, tente d'écrire le plus vite possible un sms, n'ayant plus assez d'unité pour passer un rapide appel.

 **"Cc, il va y avoir un bonhomme de neige devant ta porte."**

Il range son portable et n'attendit pas plus de trente secondes pour avoir une réponse, qu'il put entendre la musique s'éteindre, les parent râler de frustration, des bruits de pas rapide à l'intérieur, et finalement, la tête de son meilleur ami lui ouvrir, le saisir et le faire rentrer avant de fermer la porte.

-"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu soit vraiment venu avec ce temps !"

Jack rigole, frotte encore ces bras gelés, bien que la chaleur de la pièce l'aide grandement. Qu'il fait bon et chaud dans cette maison, mais pas encore suffisamment pour qu'il retire son pull.

-"Hé bien comme tu vois, je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'avoir des cours avec mon sensei préférer, se moque-t-il.  
-T'es un grand malade, il fait moins vingt dehors ! Et avec toute cette neige qui tombe...Ta pas fait le chemin à pied quand même ?!  
-J'ai fait du stop.  
-Qu'es-ce que je disais, complètement malade !"

Mêlant la parole au geste, il faisait de grands mouvements, exagérant la situation, provoquant un rire du plus jeune.  
Les parents saluèrent l'invité, Harold échangeant des regards paniqué avec eux, avant de fuir la pièce avec Jack.  
Une fois dans la chambre, ou Krokmou dort en boule sur le lit, Jack s'assoit au bureau, met son sac sur la table et écrase sa tête contre.

-"Allez, je suis près à travailler !  
-Je vois ça. Et Justement, j'ai plein d'exercices à te faire faire !  
\- Tu n'es pas censé me faire un cours avant ?  
-Hé bien...Non ! car évaluation surprise !  
-Au deuxième jour ?  
-Je ne fais qu'imiter les profs. Et cela me sert aussi à vérifier si tu as bien compris l'ancien cours."

Jack leva un sourcil, tirant la moue.

-"Tu expliques, mais je n'y crois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?  
-Le ménage que je faisais avec les parents.  
-ça ne me dérange pas d'aider."

En réalité, ça le faisait chier. Mais il était serviable et poli. Et se sentait un peu inutile.

-"Non non non non non !...Non. Les invités ne rangent pas. Et ça sera rapide. Je serais revenu avant que tu ne termines tes exercices.  
-Tu vas m'en donner tant que ça ?"

Harold sourit. un sourire qui fit peur au petit Frost, puis regretter ses paroles quand le livre de math ouvert remplace son sac, et lui montre les trois pages qu'il devait se farcir, trois page entière concernant les cours d'hier.

-"En fait, tu veux ma mort.  
-Au contraire jeune elfe! Je te permets de survivre et d'avoir ton diplôme et un travail !  
-C'est vrai qu'aucuns diplômés n'est au chômage quand ils sortent de l'école.  
-Allez, hâte-toi ! Et si tu sors de cette chambre de cours, mon courroux s'abattra sur toi !  
-Donc pour aller pisser, c'est mort ?  
-Le temps que dure l'exam, oui !  
-Combien de temps ?  
-Une heure ?  
-UNE HEURE POUR TOUT CA ?  
-Deux heures alors ?  
-Mouai. Okay. Mais vous êtes terrible sensei."

Et il plongea la tête dans le bouquin.  
Haddock s'apprête à donner le top départ, mais le regarde, intrigué.

-"Tu as mangé ce matin ?  
-Tu me connais assez pour savoir qu'elle est la réponse."

Il se frappe la tête.

-"Bon. Tu déjeunes, tu digères, et tu bosses.  
-Et toilette ?  
-Fonce !  
-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes un prof génial !...Mais tu es sur pour le ménage ?  
-Et certain ! Aller, je vais aller te chercher à manger.  
-Attend...  
-Oui ?"

Jack voulut quitter sa chaise, il voulut s'avancer vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il était heureux de passer la journée avec lui, même s'il devait travailler, et tenter de lui avouer son secret. Mais il était trop épuisé pour arriver à se lever, son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, et il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer...Il regarde le sol, se redresse du mieux qu'il put et fixa les deux émeraudes.

-"Merci..."

Il se sentait si nul.  
Harold lui sourit et quitta la chambre. Il s'appuie contre celle-ci, le temps de quelques secondes, soufflant, son cœur ayant fait un bon à ce regard. Un regard qui se voulait joyeux, mais qui paraissait plus entre la fatigue et la peine...Où peut être se faisait-il des films ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps à ça, se rappelant d'un petit problème et fila en quatrième vitesse dans la cuisine, sa mère s'y trouvant.

-"C'est la meeeeeeeeerde !  
-Harold, pas de gros mot !"

Sa mère avait sortie du placard un robot de cuisine, accompagnant sur la table de travail, des œuf, farine, beurre, sucre, bols et casserole déposé plus tôt.

-"Désolé, mais, je panique ! Il n'était pas censé venir aujourd'hui ! Jamais j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait fait le chemin avec un temps pareil !  
-À croire que lui aussi tien beaucoup à toi, dit-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Sil te plaît ne dit pas ça aussi fort, si papa t'entend, j'ose pas savoir sa réaction.  
-Il est au grenier, il cherche les décorations. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et il le saura bien un jour ou l'autre."

Harold soupir et récupère une assiette et un plateau repas.

-"Je préfère éviter quand même. Si je te l'ai dit, c'est que je savais que tu es plus ouverte d'esprit.  
-Désolé mon chéri."

Elle lui caressa la tête de la main gauche, la droite ayant un couteau et s'apprête a couper le beurre quand il la retient d'un geste de la main.

-"Stop! Je...Veux le lui préparer entièrement moi-même cette fois..."

Elle rit, Harold tapant du pied, les joues rouges, et récupère plusieurs viennoiseries qu'il dispose sur l'assiette.

-"Je te le laisse alors. Dit-elle amusée, et dépose le couteau sur la table. Tiens, met-y tout ton amouuuur.  
-Mamaaan!  
-Tu es mignon haha. Tu as arrivé à l'occuper ?  
-C'est en cour. Mais avant..."

Il dépose le plateau repas sur un plan de travail, prend la place qu'occupait sa mère et coupe cinquante gramme de beurre, le dépose dans un bol pour le mettre au bain-marie, ajoute les deux cent grammes de beurre dans une petite cuve, accompagné d'une feuille* qu'il visse et active la machine, le mélangeant à basse vitesse, histoire qu'il est du temps avant que l'aliment ne prenne du volume.

-"Il mange et ensuite, il se mettra à travailler.  
-Il était si pressé que ça pour oublier de manger ? Encore ?  
-Je me demande si c'est pour cette rais..."

Un long sifflement venant de l'extérieur perturbe ses dires, sa mère relève également la tête vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les flocons tombaient à foison, les nuages dans le ciel sombre défilait à grande allure, les arbres se penche face au vent fort qui soufflait.

-"Une tempête se prépare. Je vais vérifier s'il y a assez de bois en cas de coupure de courant.  
-D'accord..."

Après qu'elle quitte la pièce, il augmente la vitesse de la machine et récupère le plateau puis file dans sa chambre. Il devait se dépêcher. Il n'avait pas envie que tout coupe alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien préparé.  
Mais découvrir son ami d'enfance écroulé sur le dos sur son lit à coté du chat noir, allait peut-être bien l'aider à prendre de l'avance sur ses projets.  
Il dépose le plateau sur son bureau puis s'avance vers Jack, et s'assoit à ses côtés.

-"Quand je dis qu'il faut que tu te reposes plus."

Il soupire et s'apprête à tirer le drap sur lui au cas où la température chuterait, mais un détail sur l'apparence du jeune homme vint le stopper.  
Son pull et son t-shirt sont légèrement remontés, et laissent à découvert, sur une partie de son bas-ventre, une marque violette.  
Il fronce les sourcils, inquiets et attirer par la curiosité, relève un peu plus les vêtements découvrant un bleu rond, de la taille de son auriculaire. Et un autre plus grand au-dessus. Et encore un autre sur le côté de son ventre, coloré de jaune cette fois.  
Ses lèvres se crispent.  
Il touche la surface de la peau abîmée, alarmé, et porte son regard sur le visage endormi du garçon qu'il aime.

-"Jack... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?..."

* * *

 _ *** Batteur plat plus communément appelé "feuille" il sert au pétrissage des pâtes et des crèmes épaisses aérées.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre fut calme n'es ce pas ? je vais m'arranger à ce que le prochain ne le soit pas.**_  
 _ **Sinon, le début est inspiré d'un passage de la BD de Thorgal "L'ile des mers gelées". Je lisais sa petite sans réellement comprendre son sens. Puis mon cerveau à un peu poussé.**_

 _ **Question : suis-je la seule qui a un problème avec les trois petit point qui s'efface quand il n'y a rien qui les accompagnent, ou c'est une maj de merde qui les supprime ? C'est très chiant.**_

 _ **Désolé pour les fautes et à une prochaine.**_  
 _ **Bonne journée / Soirée**_

 _ **Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack s'était juste assis sur le lit d'Harold, qui était doux, chaud et si confortable qu'il n'avait pu se contrôler et s'était affalé dessus, la fatigue gagnant.  
Alors, quand il finit par émerger, encore bien épuisé, il se dit juste qu'il s'était assoupi quelques minutes.  
Il n'y avait ni cauchemars, ni rêve sympathique, juste le néant, comme cela pouvait lui arriver de temps en temps, et ce n'était pas plus mal.  
Ça lui évitait soit un réveil en catastrophe, soit le regret de quitter un rêve doux, même si habituellement, les rêves avaient cessé d'exister quand il dormait chez lui.  
Juste histoire de vérifier pendant combien de temps il s'était assoupi, il cherche son portable, mais il était encore dans le coaltar, alors il galéra deux bonnes minutes pour le trouver, l'allumer et déchiffrer ce qui était inscris dessus.

 _«-14h59...»_

Il hausse les épaules et s'écroule en arrière, prend l'oreiller et le chérit contre lui une bonne minute avant de réaliser.  
Les yeux écarquillés, il se relève d'un coup et vérifia une nouvelle fois l'heure, pensant rêver. Mais sa mémoire ne lui avait joué aucun tour.

 _« -Bordel, combien de temps j'ai dormi ?...Quand je suis arrivé, il était... »_

Il lâche son appareil électrique et saisit son crâne, prit de panique.  
Outre le fait d'avoir dormi sept heures, il était surtout tard, et n'avait absolument rien foutu, ni profité de la journée avec son ami avant le massacre de ce soir.  
C'était la catastrophe. Il voulait remonter dans le temps et se botter le cul pour se réveiller, au moins il aurait été complètement crevé pour ce soir et se serait évanoui le plus vite possible, lui évitant de sentir passer sa fête d'anniversaire.  
Il ne put contrôler ses larmes qui déferlent sur son visage et se jettent sur le drap juste en dessous. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que le temps continue de défiler. Il ne voulait pas être ce soir, il ne voulait pas voir son père, il ne voulait pas de lendemain.  
Il sourit jusqu'aux joues, un sourire apeuré et balaye la salle du regard à la recherche d'un objet tranchant.  
Il n'y avait rien de tel ici, même pas de pauvre ciseaux. Il regarde à travers la fenêtre, la neige tombait toujours alors qu'un vent violent soufflait sur l'extérieur.  
Voilà. Il allait sauter par la fenêtre et mourir par le froid et les blessures. La meilleure solution au monde.  
Mais alors qu'il se lève, l'air désespérer sur le visage, une main le rattrape et le renvoie sur le lit, avant de lui maintenir les poignets contre.

 _« -Merde, Jack, Reprend toi ! »  
_  
D'abord, il crut que c'était Harold qui était au-dessus de lui, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était que son frère d'âme et tente de le dégager.

 _« -Laisse moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi !  
-Calme toi, je t'en pris !  
-Pourquoi faire ? »_

L'eau qui ruisselle sur ses joues redouble de volume

 _« -Il va nous... Me... Je ne veux pas ! Cria presque Jack.  
-Il ne va rien te faire ce soir !  
-Arrête de rêver putain. T'es qu'un putain de rêve, un ami imaginaire, fous moi la paix !  
_ _ **-... »**_

Le jeune homme à la chevelure sombre fronce les sourcils, plantant son regard dans celui de son jumeau.

 _« -J'existe. Dit il sèchement.  
-Comme mon bonheur ? Tout n'est qu'illusion !  
-Tu dis toujours autant de merde quand tu es dans cet état. Ne m'en fais pas venir aux mains alors que tu ne risques vraiment rien aujourd'hui.  
-Arrête de mentir, tu ne fais-  
-JE NE MENS PAS ! »_

Jack se tut, ses larmes s'arrêtent et il le fixe, reniflant.

 _« -N'as tu pas remarqué ? demande son double.  
-Remarqué quoi ?  
-Le temps.  
_ _ **-... »**_

Jack ne comprenait rien. Il tourne la tête, observant une nouvelle fois l'extérieur. Il ne voyait rien à part la neige qui ne cessait de tomber. En fait, il n'arrivait même pas à discerner autre chose que la neige, les arbres, les maisons voisines avait disparu et seul le son violent du vent était perceptible.

 _« -Tu ne risque vraiment rien ce soir, alors sil-te-plaît fais moi confiance.  
-... Ta requête ?  
-Skadi l'a réalisé.  
-...Ça va... Entraîner d'autres problèmes...  
-Je voulais juste te sauver... Au moins pour aujourd'hui... Peut-être demain aussi... Mais je voulais juste que cette journée te soit normale et amusante, au moins une fois.  
-Et si j'avais dû rester à la maison ?  
-Il n'aurait pu rentrer. Il est coincé au boulot.  
-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?  
-Fais moi juste confiance.  
_ _ **-... »**_

Il baisse les yeux, alors que son jumeau libère ses poignets et s'écrase sur lui. Jack passe une main dans les cheveux noirs, le caresse avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

 _« -Désolé.  
-Pour ?  
-Ce que j'ai dit...Ce que j'ai essayé de faire aussi.  
-Bah. Techniquement parlant, je n'existe pas.  
-Pour moi, tu existes. »_

Ses bras se resserrent autour de lui, bien qu'en réalité, ils ne se resserraient que sur du vide.

 _« -Et pour Skadi aussi apparemment. Termina Jack. »_

l'hallucination relève la tête et lui sourit puis se libère des bras, quitte le lit et s'étire. L'argenté toujours couché essuie ses larmes, prend un mouchoir et se mouche, réfléchissant avant de déclarer.

 _« -Il faut quand même le prévenir  
-Si ça n'a pas déjà été fait.  
_ _ **-... ! »**_

Jack se redresse d'un coup. C'est vrai ça, il avait passé la journée à dormir chez Harold. Où était-il ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas réveiller ?  
Il regarde la pièce, et aperçut plusieurs viennoiseries sur la table de chevet. Et bien qu'il salivait à la vue d'un croissant, il se retenu de le prendre et pris la décision de chercher son ami.  
Il remit correctement ses vêtements, essuie une nouvelle fois ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la porte et tomba juste à coté du jeune Haddock.  
Il se raidit.  
Il ne l'avait pas entendu quand même ? Non... Hein ? Il savait que sa chambre ainsi que d'autres pièces de la maison étaient insonorisé, mais il aurait très bien pu coller son oreille à la serrure ou autre.  
Cependant, le plus âgé ne réagissait pas non plus de son côté. Le jumeau sombre le touche à la tête, puis observe son regard, perdu dans le vide. Jack se rassure, en même temps qu'il se mord la lèvre.

 _« -Harold ?  
_ _ **-...**_ _  
-...Haaaaarold ? »_

Toujours aucune réponse. Il touche son épaule, mais aucune réaction

 _« -...Ok... »_

Il savait le jeune homme très chatouilleux, alors il lui suffit juste de passer son doigt sur ses côtes pour que l'autre bondisse et le regarde.

 _« -Woah hé, qu'es ce que quoi ?  
-Désolé, mais tu ne répondais pas à mes pokes.  
-Tu ma poké ?  
-Yuuup. Je m'inquiétais.  
-... Tu n'as pas. »_

Jack sourit faiblement.

 _« -Qu'est ce que tu as ? S'inquiète Frost.  
-Moi ? Rien. Je réfléchissais juste.  
-À quoi donc ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
_ _ **-... »**_

« Il faut qu'on parle », c'était plutôt ce qui tournait dans la tête d'Harold depuis son horrible découverte. Il avait hésité à le réveiller, mais avait laissé tomber, s'ils devaient parler, autant le faire quand il serait en forme. Pendant les heures qui avaient suivit, il avait imaginé tout les scénario possible, s'inquiétant d'avantage, et maintenant qu'il était debout, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.  
Jack scrute le sol, tandis qu'Harold souffle, passe une main sur son visage, dégage les mèches qui cachaient sa vue avant qu'il ne tourne son regard, détaillant l'argenté.

 _« -Tes yeux... Tu as pleuré ?  
-...J'ai fais un cauchemar ! »_

Ce n'était pas un mensonge en soit. Il avait bien fait un cauchemar... Ce matin...  
Il baisse la tête, s'insultant. Il se détestait. Pourquoi toujours lui mentir s'il l'aimait tant ?

 **« Pour qu'elle t'est avoué ce genre de chose, tu dois compter énormément pour elle »**

 _« -C'était si terrible que ça ? Tu veux me raconter ?  
_ _ **-... »**_

Son regard baissé au sol, il ne pense qu'à cette phrase. « Harold compte beaucoup pour moi.. Alors pourquoi je ne suis juste pas foutu de le lui dire ? Au moins d'arrêter de lui mentir ?! »

Il prend sa tête dans ses mains, manque de griffer son visage lâche un long soupir inquiétant de plus bel son ami.

 _« -Jack ?  
-Attends... Juste... Deux minutes.  
_ _ **-... »**_

Frost souffle encore. « Je dois lui dire...Mais es ce que j'en suis capable ? » Il entrouvre légèrement les doigts, cherchant l'être imaginaire en espérant lui demander conseil, mais celui-ci avait vite disparu. Il soupire et ferme les yeux, refermant sa main et déglutit. « ... Au moins, je peux lui dire la vérité pour cette question... Au moins... Fais un effort Jack, putain. »

Il entrouvre de nouveau les doigts et lève le regard pour tomber dans les yeux émeraude. « Panique pas, mais je t'en pris, ne me déteste pas, sil te plaît, ne me déteste pas juste pour ça, ne me déteste pas... »

 _« - Non, Excuse moi, je dis de la merde. J'ai paniqué.  
_ _ **-...**_ _  
-Même si le cauchemar était ce matin, ça n'a rien à voir, je n'ai même pas versé de larmes pour celui-là.  
-... Alors... ?  
-... J'ai eu peur. »_

Harold fut surpris, Jack aussi, se demandant pourquoi il ouvrait sa gueule. « Tu comptes énormément pour moi, hein ? ». Il ferme les poings et déglutit.

 _« -...Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que la journée est bientôt finie et que je ne me suis pas amusé avec toi. Parce que je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Parce que je veux rester avec toi.  
-_ _ **... »**_

Rien qu'à lui avoir dis ça, il paniquait intérieurement, répétant en boucle des « jeluiestdit » et guettait la moindre de ses réactions, alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Harold le prit dans ses bras. Il était tendu comme jamais, la bouche pendu et le regardait, un peu perdu.

 _« -Harold ?  
-...Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je resterais toujours avec toi. »_

Es ce que c'était comme ça que des amis sont censé agir ? Le cœur de Jack battait un peu trop à la chamade à son goût. Fallait qu'il dise une connerie pour rendre la situation moins gênante. La tout de suite.

 _« -Ça sonne un peu gay tout ça.  
-Ta gueule.  
-Désolé.  
-Désolé aussi.  
_ _ **-...**_ _  
-Il y'a autre chose n'es ce pas ?  
_ _ **-...  
-...**_ _  
-...Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Probablement.  
-Tu sais que tu peux te confier...  
-...Je sais...Il faut qu'on parle...Mais...Non...J'hésite.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai peur. Murmure-til  
-De quoi ?  
-De comment tu me verrais après ça.  
-Tu penses que je te jugerais ?  
-Tout le monde juge. Beaucoup en mal.  
-Je ne suis pas « tout le monde. »_ _ **  
-... »**_ _  
_  
Jack sourit, l'étreignant plus fort, manquant de planter ses ongles dans ses bras dû au stress.

 _« -T'est un viking. »_

Il stoppe l'étreinte, recule, passe une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille et tente de garder leurs yeux en contacte.

 _« -Est ce qu'on peut-  
-Jack, tu es réveillé ! »_

Les deux garçons sursautent en même temps, et se retournent vers l'unique voix féminine de la maison. Jack lui sourit, un peu forcé et se gratte l'arrière du crâne. « Tant pis » se dit il.

 _« -Tu as bien dormi ?  
-Oui, même si je ne m'attendais pas à dormir autant.  
-Je voulais te réveiller pour manger, mais Harold a rejeté l'idée pour que tu continues à te reposer.  
-Oh...Hm hé bien, merci. Par contre...C'est bien une tempête de neige dehors ?  
-Oui, le courant a sauté, mais ce n'est pas un problème avec notre groupe électrogène.  
-D'accord. Mais du coup, es ce que les téléphones fonctionnent ? C'est...Pour appeler mon père.  
-Ça ne marche pas, mais Stoïck lui a passé un coup de fil avant que ça déconne.  
-...Vraiment ?  
-Oui, c'était pour le prévenir que tu restais à la maison ce soir, et tant que la tempête dure.  
-Ha...Il n'a pas dit qu'il venait ?  
-Non, il a même dit qu'il était content que tu sois en sécurité.  
_ _ **-... »**_

Il était surpris. Harold fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur son torse.

 _« -Mais tu dois avoir faim non ?  
-Juste un peu... ! »_

Beaucoup. Non énormément. Surtout quand il s'agit des repas préparer par les Haddock.

 _« -Je te fais réchauffer ton assiette alors, et chéri, appel ton père que l'on puisse-  
-Non. Coupa Harold. Plus tard. »_

Jack fut surpris, Valka aussi et soucieuse.

 _« -Quelque chose ne vas pas ?  
-Ont parlaient de quelque chose d'important.  
-Mais tu sais, ça peut attendre...tenta Jack, anxieux  
-Non. Au contraire. »_

Le plus jeune baisse le regard. Il n'était finalement plus sûr d'être capable de lui avouer.

 _« -Tu veux me faire mourir de faim ? Plaisante-t-il  
-Je veux éviter que tu perdes courage, dit il dans un murmure.  
-...Et si c'est déjà le cas ?  
-Tu es fort, plus que tu ne le crois.  
_ _ **-... »**_

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche puis la referme. Il ne savait ou regarder et se masse les tempes, tentent de prendre une décision. Tout lui avouer maintenant, tant qu'il lui restait encore un tant soit peu de courage, ou prendre la fuite et mentir, offrant un faux sourire pour les heures à venir ?  
« ...Merde. »

 _« -...Désolé...Mais c'est vraiment important...Je crois.  
-Il n'y a pas de soucis. Réglez vos affaires avant tout.»_

Elle lui offrit un sourire doux et il quitta la pièce pour s'en aller dans la chambre, plus pour se cacher, suivit de près par Harold qui prit soin de refermer la porte.  
Installer sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse, il fut très vite rejoint.  
Il cache sa tête entre le peu d'espace qu'il avait, se maudissant.

 _« -Je ne sais pas..Si j'en suis réellement capable.  
-Tu l'es.  
-Non je ne le suis pas.  
-...Fais à ton rythme.  
-ça va prendre une éternité.  
-Alors je t'écouterais à jamais.  
-...Idiot...On dirait déjà que tu sais...  
-...Pour te dire la vérité, je les ai vues quand tu dormais...  
-_ _ **... ! »**_

Jack releva la tête, affolé. Sa gorge le serrait.

 _« -Quoi ?!  
-Je voulais juste te couvrir et ton haut était relevé. Je les ai vues. D'abord cette marque violette...Mais j'en ai vu une autre, bleu, monstrueuse et j'ai relevé ton pull pour en découvrir une troisième...Et depuis le doute m'a envahit, j'imagine des choses, je suis effrayé et en colère...Je suis désolé. Mais c'est vraiment important que l'on parle de ça, maintenant. »_

Il déglutit. Jack tremblait et resserrait sa prise, son cœur faisant des bonds. Il se sentait minable. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire de vive voix qu'il avait vu l'état, ou plutôt une partie, de son corps. Es ce qu'il le détestait ? Était-il en colère contre lui ? Il inspire et soupire difficilement, observant la porte. Il pourrait prendre la fuite si facilement et disparaître. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ?

 _«- ...Je pourrais te dire que je suis juste tombé, que j'ai joué au paintball, mais...J'en ai assez. Assez de mentir à... »_

Il se tut. Il allait révéler autre chose là. Il cache ses yeux, derrière sa main droite, reniflant.

 _« -Assez de te mentir. Je t'ai menti...Tellement de fois sur comment j'allais...Je ne voulais juste pas être chiant, que tu t'inquiètes, te soûler, ou que tu me vois autrement... Même si, quand je suis avec toi, j'en oublie ses conneries, ses malheurs, toute cette merde qui me tue. Je veux te le dire, ça fait un moment que j'y pense...Mais...Il me la interdit...Je ne dois en parler à personne ou il arrivera malheur...  
-Il n'arrivera rien, rassura Harold.  
-C'est faux !  
-Je te protégerais !  
-Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur ! Je vis déjà dans le malheur ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! »_

Il s'était relevé, et le maintenait par les épaules, désespérer, les larmes aux yeux, affrontant son regard.

 _« -..Et si...en te le disant...Tout autour de toi, se brise et s'envole...  
-C'est un risque que je prends sans hésiter.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je veux te sortir de cet enfer.  
_ _ **-... »**_ **  
**  
Son double assis sur le bureau attire son regard et lui fait lever la tête. Depuis combien de temps il les observait ? Es ce qu'il ferait quelque chose pour l'empêcher de parler ? Il lui demanda.

 _« -Est ce que je dois vraiment le lui dire ?  
-C'est ton choix, pas le mien, fais ce qui te semble juste. »_

Harold ne comprenait pas à qui il pouvait bien parler, mais prit ses mains. Jack ne le repousse pas et se contente de les serrer. Il ne savait comment raconter. Par quoi commencer. Plus un mot n'est dit pendant un moment. Posant son regard n'importe où. Son ventre se tordait et il serre les poings. Il se mit à répéter une phrase dans sa tête qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche, comme si une partie de lui refusait de s'exposer à cette scène, une scène honteuse ou il ne serait pas cru, ou bien montré du doigt et être moqué. Pourquoi dans les fictions les personnages n'en avait limite rien à foutre, ou juste un peu dérangé de se confier ? Es ce qu'il en faisait trop ? Pourquoi il n'était pas comme eux ? « Parce que je ne suis tout simplement pas eux...Je suis moi. Nous avons tous une manière différente d'agir et je ne dois pas me renier et m'abattre parce que je ne colle pas à la pensée globale... »

 _« -...Il...Il... »_

Il avait envie de vomir. En plus de ces mots, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait gerber...Le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Il ravale sa peur, son envie de vomir, bien décidé à faire sortir cette simple phrase qui le mettait dans tous ses état.

 _« -Il me... »_

 **« Non-non, tais-toi, tu vas hurler, il va te prendre pour un fou, tu ne peux pas ! Tais toi ! »** Lui criait une partit de lui, mais il serra sa gorge et hurla.

 _« -IL ME BAT ! Mon père...Ce salaud...Ce monstre qui hante ma maison me bat ! »_

Jack l'avait craché, n'en croyant pas ses yeux et tenta de se mordre pour s'empêcher de pleurer mais Harold le protège de lui même, tenant ses poignets fermement.

 _« -Ne te retiens pas. Tu peux te lâcher, personne d'autre que moi ne peux t'entendre, alors laisse toi aller. Tu as le droit de pleurer. »_

Il serre les poings et fondit en larme, hurlant de désespoir, s'accrochant à Harold qui se mit à caresser son dos, attendant, attristé que tout ses doutes soit confirmé.

 _« -Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Il me rend fou, je n'en peux plus ! J'ai tant voulu mourir, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'a laissé en vie cette nuit-là !  
-...Cette nuit ? »_

Il renifle et resserre sa prise.

 _« -Maman n'en pouvait plus que je prenne les coups à sa place. Elle prenait enfin son courage et ont est allés voir la police, mais ils ont sauvé son cul et ont a pris cher. Parce que les flics se protègent les uns les autres, c'est une grande famille solidaire, même dans les actes les plus atroces ! Alors ont s'est enfuit tous les trois, maman Mary et moi...Ça n'a durer que trois jours, sans doute les trois plus beau jours de ma vie passé avec eux, mais il nous a retrouvés. C'est le meilleur dans ce domaine. ET IL LES A TUÉES ! Mais même quand elles étaient morte, il continuait de s'acharner sur leur corps et moi, je ne pouvais que contempler ce macabre spectacle... »_

Il tremble et tente de se redresser, la vue obstruée de larme qu'il essuie d'un revers de manche, se remémorant à quel point son père avait pris son pied, les hurlements qu'avaient poussé les femmes de la famille, leur corps en sang et détaché, lui ayant passé une partie de la nuit à subir les coups et l'autre avec les cadavres dans le coffre de la voiture le temps d'être ramené à la maison. Il voulait se crever les yeux, mais il savait pertinemment que les images resteraient dans sa tête et plaque juste ses mains dessus.

 _« -Parfois, il m'arrive de croire que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que je suis dans le congélateur avec elles aux portes de la mort...Mais si c'est ça, pourquoi je ne rêve pas à des choses merveilleuse ?! »  
_  
Ses pleurent redoublèrent en intensité, tandis qu'Harold avait resserré sa prise sous le choque. Il avait imaginé bien des scénario, une partie s'avérant réelle, mais la réalité était bien pire. Elle l'était toujours. Il était en colère. Il voulait frapper son père, lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il avait causé, le réduire en silence, même si, frêle comme il l'est, c'est lui qui se ferait mettre en pièces. Il se mit à comprendre les actions et paroles passé du jeune Frost et se sentit tellement minable de n'avoir rien compris, et rien pu faire  
Il fallait changer ça. Il fallait-

 _« -...es ce que tu me détestes ? »_

Il quitte ses pensées et se mit à caresser tendrement son dos.

 _« -Pourquoi le serais-je ? demanda le jeune Haddock, confus.  
-Pour ce que je subis...  
-Tu es la victime, pourquoi je t'en voudrais à toi ?!  
-De ne rien faire...Et de tout subir...De souffrir en silence.  
-Blâmer la victime est la chose la plus conne au monde. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple, et je me doute très bien qu'il te fait subir une pression psychologique. Et pour rien au monde, tu le mérites et es coupable.  
-Es tu en colère ?  
-Pas contre toi. Contre ton père et contre moi. Je me déteste d'avoir été aveugle et aussi con, je me déteste pour ne pas avoir pu t'aider...Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas bien, mais je ne pensais pas ça... »  
_  
Jack ferme les yeux, cachant sa tête dans la nuque chaude et à présent mouillé de ses larmes, tirant sur son haut.

 _« -Mais je crains. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je subis ça depuis des années et j'ai été incapable de te l'avouer !  
-Mais tu l'as finalement fait, et c'est ce qui compte n'es ce pas ?  
-...Qu'aurais-tu fait si je t'avais encore menti ?  
-Pas de grandes différences à maintenant. Cela aurait peut-être pu être violent, ou pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors ce n'est pas la peine de réfléchir dessus.  
-...Moi qui voulais juste passer une journée tranquille.  
-Et je vais faire en sorte que tes journées futures le soit. Je n'ai jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit pour toi alors...  
-C'est faux. C'est putain de faux. Tu en fais déjà énormément pour moi, tu ne sais pas à quel point. »  
_  
Jack se redresse, renifle, essuyant de nouvelle coulée de larmes et se met à sourire faiblement articulant faiblement :

 _« -T'es amoureux de moi pour vouloir autant m'aider ?  
-Il n'y a pas que pour cette raison que je veux que tu sortes de cette merde_ _ **  
-... »**_

Quelques secondes défilent, il le regarde, troublé, puis mit sa capuche sur sa tête, pose une main sur sa bouche et éclata de rire.

 _« -Ok, c'est clair et net, je nage en plein rêve.  
-En quoi cela en serait un ?  
-Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu ne m'aimes que dans mes rêves. Des rêves fous, ou terrifiants, ou tu me préviens que la mort me guette...Du coup, qu'es-ce qu'il va m'arriver à présent ?  
-Jack, tu ne rêves pas. Mais je te fais le serment que je vais faire disparaître tes malheurs.  
-Mais bien sûr._  
 _-Jack, tu ne rêves vraiment pas, confirma son jumeau du haut de sa table, toujours bien présent.  
-T'es pas sérieusement en train de me dire qu'on s'avoue qu'ont s'aiment mutuellement et que je lui ai confié que je rêvais qu'ont s'embrassaient?  
-Si. Tu viens de le refaire d'ailleurs, t_ _ermina l'hallucination. **  
-... »**_ _  
_  
Jack, la bouche un peu dans le vide, l'observa avant de détourner le regard et de saisir les ficelles de son pull, cachant son visage dans le tissu.

 _« -Et maintenant en plus, il sait que je parle tout seul...Gênant.  
-Tu parles à quelqu'un qui es invisible aux yeux des autres personnes, ce n'est pas tout seul d'un certain point de vue.  
-Ne me conforte pas dans ma folie...Ou ma connerie...Sois terrifié, je ne sais pas, ai une réaction normale !  
-En quoi hurler ou avoir peur nous aiderait actuellement ?  
-Harold, Je demande juste une réaction normale.  
-J'emmerde la normalité. »_

Le ventre du garçon battu se mit à grogner. Une veine pulsa sur son front et il frappa le matelas.

 _« -Et moi j'emmerde mon bide affamé !  
-...Il te prive aussi de nourriture ?  
-...Ouai...Parce que je n'ai pas eu la moyenne qu'il voulait..._ _ **  
-... »**_

Harold tremblait de rage. De base, il n'appréciait pas du tout son père, il le trouvais trop con du peu que Jack en parlait, mais avec ces révélations, il le haïssait et désirait juste le voir mourir. Et il le ferait lui-même, quitte à finir en prison. Mais à défaut de pouvoir réalisé ce fantasme morbide, il se jura qu'il finirait au trou tout le reste de sa vie dans le courant de la semaine. Qu'importe la manière, ou qu'il utilise le statut de son père, ce fils de salaud allait y croupir.  
Il saisit une des nombreuses viennoiseries sur le plateau pour la donner à Jack, mais la laissa à sa place constatant de sa froideur et se leva, inquiétant son ami.

 _« Où es-ce que tu vas ?!  
-À la cuisine, je vais juste réchauffer la nourriture pour que tu puisses manger. »_

Il s'apprêtait à prendre le plateau qu'une main le stop, le serrant.

 _« Ça ira si c'est froid, dit précipitamment Jack, stressé.  
-C'est mieux chaud.  
-Je t'en pris Harold. Je...Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul...Même si ce n'est que deux minutes... »_

Il déglutit.

 _« -J'ai peur... »Termine t-il dans un chuchotement._ _ **  
-... »**_

Il se ravisa, s'assit et le servit, laissant le silence prendre place dans la pièce, et Jack déjeuner.  
Cela pouvait sembler bête, mais maintenant qu'il s'était confié, il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul, quand bien même il avait son hallucination, parfois, présente avec lui. Il avait l'impression que son esprit lui jouerait des tours, matérialiserais son père et lui ferait perdre encore plus la tête et attenterais à sa vie. Ses illusions le sauvaient généralement, l'inverse pouvait tout aussi bien se produire. Elle s'était déjà produite.  
Aucun des deux ne dirent mots, l'un occupé à se remplir la pense, l'autre réfléchissant à divers plans.  
Finalement, au bout d'une troisième viennoiserie engloutis, Harold éleva la voix.

 _« -Il faut qu'ont le disent à mes parents »_

Jack avait manqué de s'étouffer et le regardait horrifier.

 _« -C'est hors de question ! S'insurgea Jack.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ça ne va entraîner que des ennuis ! Et c'est impossible que je puisse m'en sortir !  
-C'est faux, c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire pour mieux te manipuler !  
-... De toute manière, je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un centre d'adoption. Ça craint !  
-Pourquoi penses-tu finir là-bas ?  
-Tu penses quoi ? Que je vais venir vivre ici dans le plus grand des calmes ?  
-ça ne serait pas un mal...  
-La réalité ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Les amis, on s'en fout, d'abord, on te cherche un tuteur légal, si aucun n'est trouvé alors direction l'orphelinat, et je refuse d'aller là dedans ! Y'a des trucs dégueulasse qu'il s'y passe ! Et ne pense pas que je me ferais adopter, c'est impossible ! Les gens préfèrent créer des bébés dans des éprouvettes que d'adopter un ado. Ils ne peuvent pas modifier mes gênes comme ils le veulent, je ne vais pas les intéressés !  
-Jack, ça n'arrivera pas !... »_

Harold avait prit son visage entre ses mains, calmant le jeune homme en panique. « Grâce » au métier de son père, Jack avait entendu pas mal d'affaire sombre qui se déroulait dans ses endroits que l'on faisait passer pour accueillant, et était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas quitter sa maison. Était-ce si terrible ? Bien pire en fonction des villes, des pays. Il saisit ses mains et les fit quitter son visage, mais les serra.

« _-Et il est hors de question que tu m'adoptes !...Déjà, parce que tu ne peux pas, que je refuse ça, ça serait trop bizarre, et que si tes parents voulait plein de gosses, ça ferait d'or et déjà longtemps qu'il en aurait eu. »_

« On verra avec eux » pensa Harold, regardant sur le côté, puis le jeune homme pâle.

 _« -Il ne te reste pas de la famille ?  
-Je n'en sais rien...Ma famille n'est pas grande, elle est même quasi-inexistante à présent...J'ai connu personne à l'exception de mes grands-parents, mais je ne me souviens même plus de leurs prénoms...  
-Mais tu as des grands-parents.  
-S'ils sont encore en vie.  
-Ne sois pas négatif.  
-Je ne suis pas négatif, mais réaliste.  
-...Pourquoi tu as cessé de les voir ?  
-Putain, ça date...Mon grand-père s'était engueulé avec l'autre connard...Je ne sais plus vraiment à propos de quoi, mais ont a cessés de les voir après ça.  
-Donc, ton père est détesté par tes grands-parents aussi.  
-De base, il faut dire que beaucoup n'apprécie pas les keufs...Même si une des raisons pour qu'ils ne le portaient pas dans leur cœur, est qu'il est emmené loin d'eux, leur fille adorée...  
-Ce sont les parents du côté de ta mère alors...Tu te souviens de leur nom de famille ?  
-À quoi bon le savoir ?  
-Je vais les retrouver.  
-C'est peine perdue. _  
_-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que !  
-"Parce que" n'est pas une réponse.  
-PARCE QUE TOUT ME SEMBLE IMPOSSIBLE ! »_

La respiration tremblante, le cœur haletant, les mains resserrées sur leur jumelle bronzées, de nouvelle larmes coule le long de ses joues pour s'écraser sur ses vêtements, ses azurs fixant les émeraudes, apeuré.

« _-Harold !...Es ce que... Tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens ? Ça fait des années que j'endure ça, que je mens, et quand bien même la vérité avait éclaté il ne s'était rien passé ! C'est...Beaucoup trop d'un coup pour moi...Qu'es ce que je m'attendais à te dire ça ? Je ne sais pas moi-même...De la peur, peut être du réconfort, et puis l'histoire de mon existence se finit, d'un coup, vlam ! Le temps s'arrête et plus rien ne se passe, parce que le futur m'était impossible à existé...Ou que la soirée redevienne normale et on s'en fout...Es ce que je suis con ? Totalement...Je... »_

Frost soupire et baisse la tête, serre les dents, ses larmes s'échouant directement sur ses poignets.  
Haddock l'avait écouté attentivement, ne pipa mot plusieurs secondes puis joignit les mains mouillées, les tenant de la main droite, l'autre à présent posé sur son visage et le relève.

« _-Je suis désolé. En effet, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, sans doute jamais, mais ça n'empêche pas que je puisse compatir et que je veuille te sortir de là. »  
_  
Il dégage sur les côtés, quelques mèches blanches qui obstruait sa vue et essuie ses larmes du revers de la main.

« _-Tu n'es pas con. Tu es un garçon brisé qui a appris trop vite la souffrance de ce monde et qui a cesser de croire en un avenir meilleur...Qui a abandonné tout espoir...Tu a besoin d'aide, mais il faut aussi que tu y croies , en toi également, et mette du tien pour rendre possible un avenir meilleur. Regarde ce que toi-même tu as fait. Tu pensais impossible de te confier et pourtant tu l'a fais ! Jack, tu es capable de l'affronter ! N'abandonne pas. Cela peut prendre du temps, mais je t'y aiderais, quoi qu'il advienne._ _ **  
-... »**_

L'argenté déglutit, baisse le regard observant leur main en contact, hésite à les séparer, mais resserre leur prise et ferme les yeux, réfléchissant. Harold est bienveillant, attentionné, obstiné, compatissant. Sans doute pour toutes ses qualités qu'il l'aimait, et bien plus encore.  
Il voulait croire en ses belles paroles, croire qu'il pouvait vraiment avoir une fin heureuse. Croire qu'il pouvait être libre. Il le désirait tellement. Peut-être pouvait il y goûter, à ce rêve tant désiré ?  
Un ange passe, il se mord la lèvre, et finalement s'exclame :

 _« -...Overland... »_

Il ouvre les paupières et tente de soutenir son regard.

« _-Le nom de ma mère...Mais c'est un nom très rependu .»_

A sa surprise, il fut de nouveau pris dans les bras frêles et bronzé et hésita à en faire de même, ne comprenant pas cette réaction.

« _-Harold ?  
-Merci. »_

Frost sourit faiblement et caresse son dos. Pourquoi le remerciait t-il? C'est plutôt lui qui devrait dire ça. Parce qu'il s'était confié et qu'il acceptait de l'aide ? C'était quand même assez bizarre. Tout était bizarre actuellement, mais ça le changeait, à l'habitude de se renfermer sur lui-même et tromper. Et c'était peut-être un peu agréable tout compte fait.  
Il stoppe l'étreinte, se redresse, et balance doucement leur main de droite à gauche.

 _« -Au fait, avant que le courage et l'envie ne disparaissent totalement...Et que je me mette à regretter...Je...Veux...Bien que...Je crois...Que tes parents nous aident aussi...Donc sache tout...Du moins une bonne grosse partie...Mais si tu veux leur expliquer, pour aller plus vite, ça me va grandement... complètement en fait. Et ne me demande pas si je suis sur, sinon je change d'avis et je m'enfuis. »_

Harold balance la tête de droite à gauche et lui sourit.

« _-Ça me va...Tu veux y aller maintenant ? »_

Frost tourne la tête vers la porte et déglutit. Il pose une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il soupire, ça allait être un moment « fun ».

 _« -Tant que l'on reste ensemble, je suppose que j'y arriverais.  
-Et je ne te lâcherais pas. »  
_  
Tout en disant cela, Haddock saisit correctement sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ce contact était à la fois apaisant et embarrassant pour les deux jeunes adolescents, mais aucun ne lâchèrent prise.

« _-ça ne va pas déranger tes parents de nous voir comme ça ?  
-On s'en fout ?  
-Eh bien ma foi, c'est une bonne réponse. »_

Le plus jeune esquisse un sourire, amusé. Il était un ange, il était ses ailes, celle qui lui permettait d'avancer dans ce monde si néfaste, vers sa liberté.  
Il prit son souffle avant de se lever en même temps que le châtain et fixa encore la porte.  
Elle était à la fois si près, et si loin. Arriverait-il vraiment à la passer ?  
Il reste quelques secondes sans bouger, comme s'il se battait intérieurement pour choisir qu'elle action exécutée.  
Harold ne voulait pas le brusquer et attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas pour continuer. C'était à lui avant tout de le faire.  
Jack repense à son père, de ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère, Mary et Jackson de leur vivant. De ce qu'il lui faisait subir tout le temps.  
Il serre les poings et marche jusqu'à la porte, emmenant son ami avant de s'arrêter brusquement.  
Devant celle-ci se dressait son père, la cachant totalement, une expression arrogante sur le visage et le fusillait du regard.

 **« _-Reste à ta place et tout se passera bien. »_**

Jack manque de reculer, mais fronce des sourcils et regarde l'hallucination avec la même haine.

 **« _-Tu veux m'affronter ? Tu t'en crois capable ? Tu n'es rien, juste un simple déchet que j'ai créé accidentellement. »_**

Le jeune Frost ne lui dit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler. Harold resserre sa poigne, l'encourageant et il s'avance jusqu'à pouvoir entendre respirer l'être infâme et fixe son torse. La poignée devait se trouvait par là.

 ** _« -Tu me balances et tu es mort. Tu a déjà oublier ce qu'il se passe dans l'orphelinat de Vanypen ? Soit juste content que je n'abuse pas de toi sexuellement. »_**

Jack lève la main, et doucement, il traverse le corps de son père comme s'il entrait dans du beurre, le sang coulant autour de son poignet, tachant les habits de l'adulte et le sol et saisit ce qui lui semblait être le foi.  
Le toucher était désagréable, mais il en était sur, il tenait la poignée.

 ** _« -Arrête ! Tu n'es rien sans moi! Je suis ton père, c'est moi qui t'est crée, je fais ce que je veux de toi ! »_**

Du plus profond de son âme, il détestait cette phrase. Et la vomissait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Il serra l'organe mou de toutes ses forces, espérant produire un temps soit peu de douleur à la monstruosité devant lui.

 _ **« -Ouvre cette porte et tu le regretteras toute ta vie !**  
-Pourquoi regretter de goûter au bonheur ? »_

Et avant qu'il ne parle de nouveau, Jack tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte la claquant contre le mur, faisant disparaître en un éclat de poussière l'hallucination.  
D'un coup, il se sentait étrange, mais il ne voulut réfléchir plus longtemps dessus et passa l'encadrement de la chambre.

La porte était ouverte. Il brisait ses chaînes. Il allait de l'avant.

* * *

 _ **Hello ! Malgré le bug, j'ai finalement eu la foi de terminer le chapitre. Et me voila liiibre pendant un court moment /o\  
Juste pour préciser, la fiction n'est pas fini. Il se peut qu'elle est encore deux voir trois chapitre. Histoire de rajouter du fuuuuuun. Vous allez m'aimez.**_

 _ **Si tu ne te sens pas concernée, ne le prend pas pour toi :** **Je met de temps à autres des infos sur mon profil concernant quand les chapitres des fictions seront postés (bien que cela restera toujours flou) donc il est inutile de me demander quand sortira la suite. Je veux dire, recevoir en commentaire uniquement des «Hey est-ce que tu comptes poster le prochain chapitre ? » ou « Suite ! » ça me les brise mais d'une force, faut pas s'étonner si je ne répond pas à ça. Alors, oui, je met la suite, à mon rythme, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fiction, mais j'ai peut-être une vie à coté, d'où le retard, ou juste pas la tête à ça. Et sois dit en passant, ce genre de commentaire ça n'encourage pas. C'est juste relou. mais bon, c'est tellement plus rapide et simple qu'un commentaire constructif qui motive l'auteur et permet de le faire progresser ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (Mais sincèrement, me dire ce qui est bon ou mauvais m'aide beaucoup pour les écrits futur)  
**_

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et à bientôt, mais pas pour le chapitre 5._** _ **  
**_ _ ** _ **Bonne journée / Soirée  
**_ Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
